Dag-dig-dug!
by kesper
Summary: [COMPLETED] Chanyeol itu bagaikan pedang mata dua. Di sisi lain, ia menyebalkan. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga dapat melumerkan hati Baekhyun./"Omong-omong, tadi suaraku sebagus Frank Sinatra, nggak?" "Hah?"/CHANBAEK/Sho-ai
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun mendesah berat sambil menatap ke rak barisan paling atas. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa novel yang sudah diincarnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu bisa diletakkan di barisan rak yang paling atas? Baris keramat yang sangat susah dijangkau untuk orang yang—ehem—kerdil sepertinya.

"Huhhh..." Baekhyun sekali lagi mendesah dan mulai mendekati rak itu. Ia menempelkan tangan kirinya ke salah satu barisan rak sebagai pijakan, sementara tangan kanannya terulur ke atas untuk mengambil buku yang dimaksudnya.

"ERGH!" Baekhyun mengerang sambil berjinjit agar buku itu dapat digapai. Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke atas. _Tinggal sedikit lagi_ , batinnya.

Kalau merenggangkan badan dan tangannya lebih tinggi lagi, Baekhyun yakin kalau ia bisa mendapatkannya. Maka, Baekhyun berjinjit lebih tinggi lagi dan—

.

.

— **Pluk.**

.

.

 _Lho, kok hangat?_ Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

Baekhyun secara perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menemukan sebuah tangan besar yang melingkupi punggung tangannya.

Karena otaknya masih butuh waktu untuk _loading_ sebentar, Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke samping sehingga matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata hitam si pemilik tangan.

Hitam bertemu cokelat.

Tinggi bertemu pendek.

Iseng bertemu yang suka diisengin.

Tukang omel bertemu yang suka diomelin.

.

.

Intinya: Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol.

.

.

 _Ih, kok najis, sih?_ Baekhyun masih cengo.

Woy, di mana sih kesadaran Baekhyun?

Mereka masih berpegangan tangan, lho!

.

.

Apa? Pegangan tangan?

 _PEGANGAN TANGAN?!_

Seakan baru saja disambar petir, Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol lalu menarik tangannya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Cepat sekali. Lalu, ia mengelap punggung tangannya ke celana dengan mimik jijik.

"YAAACCCHHHH!" Ia berteriak tidak tahu diri. "KENAPA KAU MEMEGANG TANGANKU?!"

"Lebay, ah. Cuman pegangan tangan saja, kok," Chanyeol mengulum senyum masam. "Dasar... **pendek** ," lengosnya.

"UH-APAAA?!" Pelipis Baekhyun berkedut mendengar kata keramat itu.

"Duh! Jangan berteriak di dalam perpustakaan, bodoh—"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH, HAAAH?!"

"Ya, kau—"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH, PARK IDIOT—"

"SSSSSTTTTTHHHH!" Dan seluruh penghuni perpustakaan pun kompakan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir.

 **...**

.

.

.

.

 **Dag-dig-dug!**

.

 **Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

 **Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol.

 **Genre(s):** Romance, drama, comedy a lil' bit.

 **Warnings:** AU. OOC. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Kalimat seenak jidat. Mainstream idea.

Don't like it? Don't read, please!

This is my first fic.

Sorry for any typos or mistakes!

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

 **...**

"SSSSSTTTTHHHH!"

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya yang ember itu dengan wajah memerah. Ia membungkukkan badan dengan cepat ke arah orang-orang yang tersinggung itu. Meminta maaf dengan wajah menyesal.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau dirinya masih berada di perpustakaan?!

Baekhyun melirik ke arah pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya dengan jengkel.

Semuanya adalah salahnya. Salah si pemuda tinggi-arogan-jelek-hidup ini!

Saingannya.

Musuh bebuyutannya.

.

.

 **Park—fcking—Chanyeol.**

.

.

Kenapa sih orang ini selalu mengganggu hidupnya? SE-LA-LU. Bahkan sejak sekolah dasar hingga mereka SMA begini, selalu saja pemuda raksasa ini mengganggu kehidupannya yang seharusnya baik-baik saja kalau Chanyeol tidak ikut andil dalam setiap hari-harinya.

"Errggghhh!" Baekhyun mengerang jengkel. Ia frustrasi. Bagaimana hidupnya bakal tenang kalau si raksasa idiot ini selalu menempel padanya?

Tidak sepenuhnya menempel, sih. Penjelasan simpelnya, ketika masuk ke jenjang menengah pertama, Baekhyun berharap sekali ia tidak masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kenyataannya, Chanyeol juga mendaftar ke sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Sialnya lagi, mereka selalu sekelas selama tiga tahun itu.

 _Sial._

Kemudian, lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, Baekhyun kembali berdoa sepenuh hati sampai berniat untuk puasa tujuh hari tujuh malam—dan kemudian menyerah di hari pertama—agar Chanyeol tidak mendaftar ke sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sih cukup lega saat mendengar kalau Chanyeol bilang ingin mendaftar ke Jungshin High School, sekolah elite—yang katanya—nomor satu di Seoul. Tapi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak lolos tes di sana dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke Wufan High School yang _hell-o_ , sekolah yang juga dituju Baekhyun.

Sehingga saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, Baekhyun hanya dapat berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di tengah-tengah pidato Kepala Sekolah ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil menyengir masam.

Sambil menahan malu, Baekhyun hanya berkata "tidak apa-apa" ada "ada laba-laba di depan muka saya" saat Kepala Sekolah menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, BODOH?" tanya Baekhyun saat itu dengan penekanan di mana-mana.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersamamu," ia menyengir, "untuk mengerjaimu lebih banyak."

"Cih!"

"Semoga kita bisa jadi teman sekelas yang kompak, ya~"

"Cih! Amit-amit deh kita sekelas! Pokoknya, jangan dekat-dekat aku, ya!"

"Ah~ aku tidak yakin," Chanyeol mengerutkan hidungnya.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengelus dada mendapati kalau ia **lagi-lagi** sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Untuk yang **kesepuluh** kalinya. Sejak kelas satu sekolah dasar, bayangkan.

 _Siaaal._

Dan sampai tahun kedua ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi sekelas. Entah, takdir ini kenapa begitu kejam pada Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengannya.

 _Double siaaal_.

Sepertinya, Baekhyun butuh penangkal sial.

.

.

"Heh, malah bengong," suara Chanyeol yang berat nan seksi membuat Baekhyun tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri. "Masih syok gara-gara dimarahin se-perpustakaan, ya? Hahahahah..."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Nggak usah ketawa, deh!"

"Habisnya lucu. Kalau saja aku membawa ponsel, pasti aku sudah memotret wajah konyolmu barusan," Chanyeol menyeringai culas.

"Sialan! Ini semua salahmu, tahu!" tuduh Baekhyun sambil menudingnya dengan telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Heol..." Chanyeol menangkap telunjuk Baekhyun dan menurunkannya. "Bahkan sudah sebesar ini kau masih saja melemparkan kesalahan kepada teman baikmu ini? Heol, Baek... Apa sih kesalahanku?" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas.

" **B-A-N-Y-A-K** sekali! Sampai-sampai aku mau muntah gara-gara mengingatnya terlalu banyak!" sahut Baekhyun. "Dan, _please_ , hilangkan wajah memelasmu karena kau sekarang terlihat seperti anak monyet yang kehilangan pisangnya."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Ucapan Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Kalau bisa dihitung dan dideretkan ke atas satu per satu, mungkin kesalahan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun bisa lebih tinggi dari pada Namsan Tower.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kesalahan Baekhyun padanya juga tidak kalah banyak dari punyanya, kok.

"Kenapa tidak kau muntahkan saja sekalian? Biar puas."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tidak, terima kasih. Akan aku simpan semuanya biar di surga sana aku bisa melaporkannya pada Tuhan dan aku akan membuatmu ditendang ke neraka. HAHAHAHAHA—"

"SSSSTTTTHHHH!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun diprotes.

"Pfffttt—" Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah merengut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih selalu aku yang salah?!" protes Baekhyun balik. "Kenapa mereka tidak membaca saja dengan tenang dan abaikan yang lainnya?! Dan kau—jangan tertawa!"

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya sendiri dan menggulungnya ke dalam, membuatnya tampak segaris untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Itu lebih bagus," komentar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Omong-omong, kau tidak jadi mengambil buku?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun lemot.

"Buku," lengos Chanyeol. "Kau tidak jadi mengambil bukumu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh, ya! Buku!" pekiknya. Sedetik kemudian, mukanya cengo lagi. "Buku apa, ya?"

 _Tet tot._

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Beginilah Baekhyun sejak kecil. Gampang bengong, gampang juga bego.

Niatnya sih tadi cuman basa-basi, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi, deh. Kalau terus meladeni kelemotan Baekhyun, bisa-bisa namanya bukan basa-basi lagi, melainkan basi banget.

"Nggak jadi, deh."

Baekhyun merengut. "Ih, serius. Buku apa, ya?"

Chanyeol melengos malas. "Meneketehe, deh! Pikir aja sendiri. Aku mau pergi dulu. _Buh-bye_ , pendek!" Ia menggoyangkan buku yang dipinjamnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat menatap punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan-lahan menjauhinya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Ergh... Dasar, tiang listrik minta ditonjok," katanya, lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol—entah untuk apa.

Dan Baekhyun menemukan laki-laki itu sedang berada di meja penjaga perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia ingin meminjam buku yang tadi digoyang-goyangkannya di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menyipitkan matanya.

 _Tunggu sebentar..._

Sampul buku itu... sepertinya Baekhyun mengenalnya...

"Oh!" Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya. Itu kan buku yang menjadi alasannya datang ke perpustakaan! Sampai rela berjinjit-jinjit pula.

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan penuh, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan merebut buku itu dengan sekali sentakan. Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa lagi, Baek? Mau dimarahin seisi perpustakaan lagi?" tanyanya malas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai buku di tangan Baekhyun. "Kembalikan bukuku!"

"Enak saja! Buku ini... aku duluan yang pinjam!" bantah Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kan masih banyak buku yang lain. Pinjam saja yang lain! Aku mau baca yang ini!" Chanyeol kembali berusaha mengambil bukunya.

"NGGAK BISA! Aku harus membacanya duluan!"

" _No way_! Aku yang duluan membawa buku itu ke sini!"

"Tidak bisaaa!"

Sementara itu, penjaga perpustakaan yang malang itu mencoba untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka sebelum semua siswa di perpustakaan terganggu. "A-anu... bisakah kalian..."

Sayang sekali, keburu dipotong oleh suara Chanyeol. "Aku yang lebih dulu meminjamnya!"

"Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya, idiot!"

"Aku pertama kali menyentuhnya, pendek!"

 _"Ehm... begini, Nak—"_

"Aku yang duluan menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan, tiang jelek!"

"Aku datang ke sekolah ini lebih dulu darimu, tukang telat!"

 _"Naaak—"_

"HEH! Kalau begitu, aku yang lebih dulu lahir ke dunia! Wekkk!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi, orangtuaku lah yang duluan menikah dari orangtuamu!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Dan mereka terus-terusan saling membantah dan membela diri sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tiba-tiba maju mendekati Baekhyun dan berusaha merebut buku itu. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mau kalah begitu saja sehingga yang mereka lakukan sekarang bukan hanya beradu mulut, tapi juga adu kuat-kuatan.

Kuat-kuatan menarik buku, maksudnya.

"Lepaskan, Baek... Nanti bukunya rusak...," erang Chanyeol.

"OGAH! Lebih baik kau saja yang melepaskannya."

 _"Anak-anak... bukunya—"_

"Kau yang lepaskan!"

"Kau saja yang lepaskan, tiang listrik!"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melepaskannya, bocah pendek!" Chanyeol mengerahkan sejumput kekuatannya untuk menarik buku itu. "Arggghhh!"

"ERGH!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah dan menarik sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya—

 **BRET!**

— _oops_.

 _O-ouh._

 _Mati, deh._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap buku yang sukses terbagi menjadi dua itu terjatuh perlahan-lahan dalam gerakan lambat. Terdengar juga suara kretek-kretek dari arah meja yang menjadi _background song_ berhamburannya lembar demi lembar dari buku itu.

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke samping.

Seketika mereka berdua menciut saat melihatnya.

Melihat sang penjaga perpustakaan. Dengan aura hitam di mana-mana.

Dalam mode marah maksimal.

"KALIAN..."

Baekhyun hanya dapat ber-ups ria, sementara Chanyeol mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"...GILIRAN AKU SEKARANG YANG AKAN **MEROBEK-ROBEK** KALIAN!"

xxx

Sambil berjalan menembus hujan, Baekhyun memutar-mutar bahunya yang pegal. Sial, karena tidak sengaja—agak sengaja juga, sih—merobek buku perpustakaan, akhirnya ia dan si kampret Chanyeol dihukum mengangkat tangan mulai dari istirahat kedua sampai pulang sekolah.

Dan alhasil, tangannya nyut-nyutan sekali. Berotot nggak, nyeri iya.

Sial. Ini semua karena Chanyeol. Kalau saja anak itu mengalah padanya dan memberikan saja buku itu padanya, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ya, kalau sekaliii saja Chanyeol berhenti mengganggu hidupnya, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Huh!"

Dasar, Chanyeol.

Ia terlalu keras kepala.

.

.

 _Atau dirimu lah yang terlalu keras kepala, Baekhyun?_

.

.

Baekhyun langsung mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara dari dalam lubuk hatinya berbicara.

Ya, ya, ya...

Baekhyun tahu, dirinya juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi... masa sih ia mau mengakui hal itu begitu saja? Apalagi di depan Chanyeol?

Ih, ogah banget.

 _Hell-o,_ mengakui kelemahan dirinya sendiri?

Di hadapan musuh abadinya?

 _Hell-o_ , sama sekali bukan gayanya Baekhyun.

Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti ketika ia menangkap sesosok manusia yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah kardus lusuh dan berbagi payung dengan kardus itu di ujung jalan sana. Dari perawakannya, rambut pendeknya yang hitam, dan tas norak warna merah itu—

"Cih, lagi-lagi dia!"

—Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal. Kenapa harus melihat pemuda itu lagi? Tapi di sisi lain, Baekhyun penasaran. Apa yang dilakukannya di ujung sana?

Lagipula... kenapa ia tersenyum tampan seperti itu?

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Apa? Tampan?

 _Tampan?_

 _Oh, no_. Kesalahan teknis.

Tadi bukan Baekhyun yang mengatakannya, kok. Suer.

.

.

 _Jadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu, Baekhyun?_ —sesuatu dalam pikirannya bersuara kembali.

.

.

"Ergh... Diamlah, kata hati! Pokoknya, bukan aku yang mengatakannya!" Baekhyun berjengit sebal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil mencak-mencak pada diri sendiri, mata Baekhyun masih awas memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu mencurigakan itu.

Bagaimana bisa hal itu disebut mencurigakan?

Pertama, buat apa Chanyeol berjongkok di pinggir trotoar seperti itu? Sambil tersenyum, pula.

Kedua, apa yang ada di dalam kardus yang sedang diperhatikannya itu? Apakah seberharga itu sampai ia rela memayunginya?

Terakhir, kenapa tangan Chanyeol dijepit di antara kedua pahanya? Iih, kan ngeri.

Tapi, seluruh kecurigaan Baekhyun menguap seketika ketika muncul sesosok makhluk kecil nan unyu dari balik kardus itu.

Ap— _what the hell_?

 _Kucing?_

Kucing kecil itu berusaha memanjat pinggiran kardus yang agak lapuk karena air hujan. Ia mengeong kecil. Dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menggerakkan tangan untuk mengelus puncak kepala si kucing.

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghangat.

Astaga, kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu...

.

.

...keren?

.

.

Apa? _Keren?_

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

 _What the heck is he thinking for now?_

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mengelus kepala si kucing dengan lembut, Chanyeol menaruh payung itu tepat di atas kardus sehingga seluruh kardus itu terlindungi seutuhnya dari air hujan. Sementara dirinya sendiri rela dibasahi oleh hujan demi melindungi si kucing dari hujan.

Seolah sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol menoleh ke samping. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan hanya dapat terpaku di posisinya berdiri.

Chanyeol kemudian membuat gerakan lambat, menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir, sambil menyeringai seksi sekali.

" _Sssttthhh... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa..._ " Seakan-akan, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara desisan dari mulut Chanyeol.

Kemudian, lelaki itu dengan penuh tidak bertanggung jawab berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpana dengan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan tiap saraf dan organ di dalam tubuhnya, tapi membayangkan tetesan air itu mengalir melewati ujung rambut Chanyeol, turun melewati wajahnya, sebagian turun ke bibirnya yang masih menyeringai, membuat jantungnya... berdebar cepat.

 _God_ —kenapa Chanyeol jadi terlihat begitu tampan?

Astaga, jantungnya...

Ada yang salah dengan jantungnya...

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul jejak Chanyeol.

xxx

 _Grep!_

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badan ketika seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Eh, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. "Kenapa..."

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Baekhyun mengangkat payungnya melewati kepala Chanyeol, sehingga mereka berdua terlindungi payung. "Ayo, sepayung denganku," kata Baekhyun akhirnya dengan malu-malu.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, lalu terkekeh. "Wow, jin macam apa yang sedang merasukimu, Baek?"

Baekhyun melotot. "Dasar nggak tahu diuntung. Sudah ditolong, malah dibalas seperti ini. Kenapa sih kau begitu menyebalkan?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh menatap Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi merengut lucu. "Bukannya menyebalkan," bisiknya penuh seringai. Tangannya merebut gagang payung dengan mudahnya dari tangan Baekhyun. "Tapi, aku suka..."

Baekhyun langsung menahan napas ketika Chanyeol memberi jeda dramatis pada ucapannya.

Terutama ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyeringai seksi ke arahnya.

.

.

 _Dag-dig-dug._

 _Siaaal._

Jantungnya kembali berulah.

Apakah ini tanda-tanda semacam penyakit jantung?

Oh, tidak—usianya masih muda, kawan. Ia tidak bisa terkena penyakit tua secepat ini. Lagipula, ia masih ingin sehat-sehat dan menikmati hidup seenak jidatnya.

.

.

 _Dag-dig-dug._

 _Oh, God. Jangan ambil nyawa hambamu saat ini juga..._

.

.

"...menjahilimu," lanjut Chanyeol sambil memencet hidung Baekhyun dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di ujung hidungnya.

"YACH! Appo! Sakit tahu! Dasar, sialanasdfghjkl—"

"Ayo, jalan," potong Chanyeol, mengabaikan protes Baekhyun. Ia melingkarkan satu tangannya yang bebas di bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya agar ikut berjalan bersamanya.

 _Oh, holysyiiit._

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kalau tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari bahunya itu terasa pas. Terasa nyaman.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, tapi... entah mengapa rangkulan yang kali ini terasa berbeda. Ada yang spesial. Seperti martabak yang bonus dua telur. Seperti nasi goreng yang ditambah ikan asin. Seperti minuman bonus sedotan.

Terasa begitu, ugh... bagaimana cara menyampaikannya, ya?

Pokoknya, Baekhyun merasa ada perasaan menggelitik, deh.

Tapi...

.

.

 _Najis, kenapa aku jadi menye-menye begini, sih?_

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik bahunya menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Chanyeol. "Nggak usah pegang-pegang, deh. Bukan muhrim."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak—tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Chanyeol menatapnya aneh. "Dasar, nggak jelas," lengos Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mendengus jengkel. "Bisa nggak sih kau sekaliii saja berhenti menggangguku, menghinaku, atau apapun itu?"

"Ouh, sayangnya nggak bisa, Baek," Chanyeol memasang wajah sok kecewa.

Baekhyun langsung mengeluh dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu tidak, Baek?"

"Tidak tahu," balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Kalau—"

"Dan tidak mau tahu juga," potong Baekhyun. "Ouh, sayang sekali."

Pelipis Chanyeol langsung berdenyut sebal. "Astaga! Pantas saja kau pendek begini! Kerjamu suka memotong-motong omongan orang dengan sembarangan!"

"Yach!" Baekhyun berteriak emosi. "Nggak nyambung tahu nggak, sih!"

"Yah, tinggal disambungin saja, sih...," balas Chanyeol dengan ringan. "Uh, seandainya badanmu juga bisa disambung seperti itu, pasti kau akan lebih tinggi," Chanyeol menunjukkan jempol dan telunjuknya yang terpisah beberapa mili saja, "cuman sedikit, sih."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menahan kekesalannya plus keinginannya untuk menonjok Chanyeol. "Ugh, bener-bener... kau itu orang paling menyebalkan sedunia! Dasar, tiang listrik nggak guna! Aku sumpahin anumu pendek juga!"

Setelah menyumpah jahat seperti itu, tanpa peduli dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur, Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol yang masih syok dengan doa Baekhyun.

"He—hei! Jangan, dong!" Akhirnya Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Setelah sejajar, tangannya segera terangkat ke atas agar Baekhyun kembali terpayungi. "Ada beberapa 'pendek' yang berguna, kau tahu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, kalo pendek jadinya nggak berguna."

Baekhyun melengos malas melihat Chanyeol yang menatap asetnya sendiri dengan tatapan bangga. "Dasar, tiang mesum," makinya.

Chanyeol malah terkekeh. "Tapi serius deh, Baek. Ada beberapa 'pendek' yang berguna. Misalnya saja..." Chanyeol sengaja memberi jeda agar Baekhyun mau menoleh padanya, merasa penasaran. Tapi, rupanya Baekhyun tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Akhirnya Chanyeol harus melanjutkannya dengan perasaan kecewa, "Misalnya saja... kau?"

Barulah Baekhyun mau menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku?"

"Ya, kau itu tergolong 'pendek yang berguna'," Chanyeol mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, berharap agar Baekhyun ke-geer-an atau apapun itu.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membalas, "Kau itu... mau mati, ya?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol mangap.

Baekhyun menghadiahi lengan Chanyeol dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. "Ya, jelaslah aku pendek yang berguna di matamu! Aku berguna sebagai bahan hinaan dan jahilanmu, kan?!"

"Aw! Appo! Bukan begitu maksudnya!" Chanyeol berusaha melindungi diri dari pukulan Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jadi apaaa—hah?!" Baekhyun makin memperkuat tinjunya.

"Ih, kalau kau terus-terusan menonjokku seperti ini, aku jadi nggak bisa menyampaikannya dengan jelas," ujar Chanyeol dengan serius. "Ciyus, deh. Alasannya bagus, kok. Kau bakalan senang. Ciyus~"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan pukulannya.

"Jadi, kau itu pendek yang berguna karena...," lagi-lagi Chanyeol memberikan jeda dramatis agar Baekhyun tampak penasaran, "...karena..."

"Karena apa?!" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Karena kau...," ada jeda lagi, "...kalau kau pendek..."

"Yaaaa?"

"Kalau kau pendek—"

"Bisa nggak sih langsung ke intinya dan tidak mengulang kata 'pendek' itu berulang kali?!" potong Baekhyun emosi sambil menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis nyeri ketika akhirnya kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk Baekhyun. "Aw, itu sakit sekali, Baekhyun!"

"Makanya! Jangan banyak cing-cong, deh!"

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendengus, "Nggak jadi, deh!"

"E—eeehh? Kenapa nggak jadi?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerang kecewa.

"Soalnya kau begitu kejam kepadaku! Nggak lucu tahu kalau memukul di kepala!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berjalan lebih cepat sehingga Baekhyun harus ikut berjalan cepat juga untuk menyejajarkan diri.

Chanyeol ngambek :(

"T-tapi..."

Percuma saja Baekhyun berbicara sekarang, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau menoleh kepadanya maupun memperlambat langkahnya.

 _Yach yach! Kenapa jadi aku yang mengejar-ngejar dia?_ —Baekhyun.

 _Fakyeh. Kena kau!_ —Chanyeol.

"Ih, Chanyeol! Stop ngambek seperti bayi besar, deh! Lagian, tinggal ngomong saja susah sekali!"

"..." Chanyeol diam.

"Park Chanyeol~!"

"..." Masih diam.

"Chanyeollie~~!"

"..." Masih diam lagi.

"Yeollie~~~!"

Dan Chanyeol pun tidak tahan untuk tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Katakan sekarang kenapa aku termasuk golongan 'pendek yang berguna'!" tuntut Baekhyun.

"Karena...," Chanyeol menghela napas, "...kau itu gampang diketekkin!"

Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih syok dengan jawabannya.

Apa? _Ketek_?

Gampang diketekkin?

Dasar, tiang listrik keparat. Pantat kuda. Buntut kadal. Ekor buaya.

Dan segala makian yang terlintas Baekhyun langsung dicampur jadi satu ke dalam satu set teriakan super melengking ala Tuan Byun.

"FAKYU, PARK CHANYEOL! FAKYUUU!"

xxx

"Terima kasih ya atas tumpangan payungnya," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Saat ini, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Sebagai info tambahan, selain selalu berada di kelas yang sama, rumah mereka juga terletak tidak terlalu jauh.

Sial, emang.

Makanya, di awal tadi Baekhyun mau saja menawarkan payung pada Chanyeol, karena rumah mereka searah. Kalau tidak searah sih Baekhyun ogah banget menawarkan payung.

Buat apa sok baik kepada musuh bebuyutan?

"He-eh," balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Masih ngambek? Yeeeuuu~" Chanyeol bersorak penuh ejekan.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak ngambek, kok," Baekhyun mengelak.

"Jadi... kenapa tiba-tiba kau lemas tak bertenaga begitu?"

"Dingin...," gumam Baekhyun sambil memeluk badannya sendiri. "Tidak enak badan jadinya."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, penuh dengan penyesalan. "Maaf, ya. Kau jadi hujan-hujanan begini, Baek..." Kemudian ia menyodorkan payung yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Baekhyun. "Ini payungmu. Kau cepat sana masuk ke dalam rumah dan minum minuman hangat."

Baekhyun belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol keburu memaksa Baekhyun memegang gagang payung itu dan berlari menjauhi rumah Baekhyun, menembus hujan yang masih mengguyur dengan giatnya.

"Yach, Park Chanyeol!"

Suara teriakan Baekhyun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Chanyeol berbalik dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Entah kuasa apa yang sekarang sedang merasuki Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyodorkan payungnya.

"Ini, pakai saja payungnya," ujar Baekhyun.

 _Astaga—ini bukan gayaku banget!_

"Eoh? Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kan jaraknya dekat."

"Nggak usah sok keren, deh," Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mencibir, "pakai saja ini karena... aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menerima payung itu dari Baekhyun dengan sedikit limbung oleh ucapan penuh sarat khawatir dari Baekhyun. "Ouh, terima kasih. Ayo, aku antar dulu kau sampai ke dalam pagar."

Sesampainya di dalam pagar rumah Baekhyun yang terlindung oleh kanopi, Chanyeol segera pamit diri. "Aku pergi dulu, pendek. Trims sekali lagi untuk payungnya, ya!"

"Iya..."

Chanyeol melambai sekali, lalu segera berbalik. Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan pagar rumahnya, Baekhyun lagi-lagi berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Chanyeol!"

"Hm, apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Baekhyun lewat celah pagar.

"Janji ya untuk tidak sakit besok," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol pun terpana. "Ah, baiklah. Kau juga, Baek."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan layarnya pada Chanyeol. Terpampang sebuah foto di mana Chanyeol sedang mengelus kepala anak kucing sambil tersenyum. Astaga, itu nggak laki banget.

"Karena kalau kau sakit dan tidak masuk besok, kau tidak akan bisa melihat foto ini terpampang di papan pengumuman sekolah. Jadi, datang ya besok~"

Tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat sambil tertawa jahat ala ibu tiri.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dasar, pendek...," desisnya jengkel.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menahan senyuman gelinya.

 _Damn, he really got me._

xxx

Baekhyun sedang mengunyah stik pepero sambil membaca komik _One Piece_ volume terbaru ketika tiba-tiba Krystal berteriak melengking ke penjuru kelas.

" _You MUST listen to me, guys_ ~! Park Chanyeol, _our prince charming_ , ditembak oleh adik kelas kita!" teriak Krystal dengan bahasa Inggris campur-campur.

Sorakan protes langsung terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Ada yang langsung marah-marah, ada yang menjerit sedih, ada pula yang kepo menanyakan tentang siapakah yang menembak Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat terdiam kaku, sok tidak peduli dengan keadaan panas di sekitarnya. Padahal sebenarnya, diam-diam Baekhyun sedang menguping percakapan mereka.

Astaga, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Dan ia kepo sekali.

.

.

 _Nyut~_

.

.

Serta _anyway_ , kenapa dadanya jadi nyeri begini, ya? Jantungnya berulah lagi?

.

.

"Ouuuh, _our lovely prince_ , kenapa diambil begitu saja?"

"Uh, padahal aku ingin sekali menembak _our awesome prince_ minggu depan."

" _My prince_ ~T_T"

Baekhyun mendengus. Kenapa sih setiap sekelas dengannya, Chanyeol selalu bergelar _prince charming_ , _lovely prince_ , dan _prince-prince_ lainnya? Padahal, Baekhyun kan juga bisa menjadi _prince_ yang bahkan lebih _charming_ daripada Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menembak _our prince_ , sih?"

"Adik kelas. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi, kuakui dia cukup cantik untuk ukuran _fresh high school student_. _I bet the prince_ akan menerimanya."

Ugh, Baekhyun semakin muak dengan panggilan " _prince_ " itu. Seharusnya, tadi pagi, Baekhyun benar-benar mencetak foto Chanyeol dan memajangnya di papan pengumuman. Biar orang-orang tahu seperti apa _prince_ mereka yang sesungguhnya.

 _Prince_ yang menye-menye. Kurang laki.

"Apakah dia Eunji? Dia kan dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol."

"Atau mungkin dia adalah Bomi?

"Atau Naeun?"

" _Please_ , jangan katakan kalau dia adalah Seulgi, Krystal~!"

"Yach! _I've told you I even don't know her name!_ "

Sebelum Baekhyun semakin gila karena mendengar obrolan bodoh para gadis labil itu, lebih baik Baekhyun menyumbat telinganya dengan sesuatu, seperti _headset_ atau...

"HIYA! BAEKHYUN-AH!"

...sialan. Teriakan super dengan frekuensi tinggi dari Jongdae benar-benar sanggup menutup indera pendengarannya seketika.

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung menoyor kepala Jongdae. "Dasar, idiot. Jangan berteriak di telingaku, cempreng!"

"Auch! Maaf, Baekhyun-ah! Nggak sengaja," Jongdae terkekeh kikuk.

Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan komiknya. Tapi, suara Jongdae merebut perhatiannya kembali.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau musuh abadimu ditembak oleh adik kelas kita?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan komiknya begitu saja, lalu menghadap ke arah Jongdae. "Mati nggak?" tanyanya datar.

"Nggak, sih..." Jongdae terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. "Yach! Bukan itu maksudku, lho. Maksudku, ada cewek yang menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol."

"Iya, aku juga tahu itu," balas Baekhyun galak. "Ah, kenapa dia tidak mati beneran saja, sih?"

Jongdae mendengus, lalu menyikut lengan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Alaaah! Giliran kalau dia mati beneran—amit-amit—kau kan yang akan menangis paling tersedu-sedu dari semuanya?"

"Iyuh! Ogah banget!" bantah Baekhyun. "Aku akan mengadakan pesta dugem malah kalau dia beneran mati!"

Mendadak wajah Jongdae jadi horor sendiri. "Yach yach yach! Baekhyun-ah~! Jangan kejam begitu ah ngomongnya! Kau tidak serius dengan omonganmu itu, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung tersadar sepenuhnya. Apa yang telah dikatakannya barusan benar-benar keterlaluan. Itu menyeramkan. Sungguh. Ia bahkan benar-benar tidak sadar saat mengatakan hal itu.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. Entah mengapa ia jadi cepat marah-marah seperti ini. Ia memang _low-tempered_ , tapi tidak segampang ini.

Jadi, kenapa ia jadi sesensitif ini?

Lagipula, kalau ia cepat marah-marah juga selalu ada alasannya.

Lah, ini? Sama sekali tidak alasan apa-apa.

.

.

 _Masa sih?_ —bisik sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Lagi.

.

.

 _Argh, kata hati nggak usah berisik dulu, deh!_

.

.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dan juga beberapa orang di dalam kelas.

Chanyeol, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah cerah melebihi sinar matahari.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. _Ugh, silau, men_.

Sontak sosoknya segera dikerubungi semua orang yang penasaran dengan cerita penembakannya, termasuk Jongdae. Jadi, tinggallah Baekhyun di meja ini sendirian. Hanya ialah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak penasaran dengan cerita Chanyeol.

Ralat—Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya cuek juga, sih.

"Jadi, kau sudah menerima pernyataan cintanya?!"

"Um, belum, sih~"

"Siapa dia? Katakan pada kami, _prince_ ~"

"Sulli. Anak kelas satu."

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Ya. Dia manis. Masih polos, butuh tuntunan. Seperti kita saat kelas satu dulu."

Semuanya terkekeh, kecuali Baekhyun—walaupun ia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau berencana untuk menerimanya atau tidak, nih? Beritahu kami, dong~"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Hm~ mungkin saja aku akan menerimanya. Mungkin, lho. Tunggu saja, ya."

Setelah itu Chanyeol hanya membalas beberapa pertanyaan basa-basi dengan seadanya lalu menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan itu. Kemudian, ia berjalan lurus ke arah Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah tempat duduknya yang kebetulan pas sekali di belakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas bangku sambil menghela napas lega dan merenggangkan badan.

"Fuah! Lelah sekali~!" desahnya keras. Sengaja, agar Baekhyun menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

 _Krik krik._

Tapi, Baekhyun diam saja. Terlalu fokus dengan komik yang saat ini sedang dibacanya.

Tidak aneh sih kalau Baekhyun cuek padanya.

Tapi, memangnya Baekhyun tidak punya kata-kata selamat untuknya atau apapun itu? Termasuk cibiran seperti biasanya?

Akhirnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun sambil berkata, "Maaf ya, Baek. Sepertinya aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan lebih dulu darimu."

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan hanya dapat tertawa hambar.

"Ha ha ha ha..."

Ugh, terlalu hambar.

xxx

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada otaknya. Ia bersumpah sepanjang sisa hari itu, Baekhyun merasa ia hanya bergerak dalam mode autopilot, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak punya kuasa untuk mengendalikan diri sesuai kehendaknya.

FYI, ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan penembakan Chanyeol. Ciyus, deh.

Tapi, _mood_ Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi memburuk, ya?

Sekali lagi, bukan karena Chanyeol yang ditembak cewek, ya! Tidak ada hubungannya, lho.

Hanya sebuah kebetulan saja _mood_ -nya sedang dalam suasana buruk, bertepatan dengan penembakan Chanyeol.

Jadi, tidak bisa serta-merta ia dapat menyangkutpautkan suasana hatinya yang buruk dengan penembakan Chanyeol.

.

.

 _Ah, masa, sih?_

.

.

"ARGH! Kata hati nggak usah ikut campur, deh!" erangnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini gila atau kenapa sih, Baek?!" Tiba-tiba suara berat dari orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun terhenyak dan nyaris saja terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri begitu melihat keberadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

Apakah Chanyeol adalah keturunan ninja? Habisnya, tanpa suara apapun, tiba-tiba ia muncul begitu saja di samping Baekhyun.

"Oh! Astaga! Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku, tiang!" Baekhyun dengan otomatis memukul lengan atas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah. "Kau saja yang sejak tadi bengong tak tentu arah dan sejak tadi sibuk ngomong dengan diri sendiri. Kenapa, sih? Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Yang pendek, bawel, suka marah-marah seperti nenek-nenek."

Baekhyun sebetulnya mau marah-marah—seperti biasa karena sialan, Chanyeol barusan menghinanya lagi, woy—tapi, secara mendadak ia kehilangan seluruh energinya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menggeleng lesu. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, memberi kesan imut sekaligus tampan di wajahnya. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

 _Dag-dig-dug!_

 _Syiiit!_

 _Critical hit!_ Pada jantungnya!

"Serius, nih? Aku punya firasat yang tidak enak, nih."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kaku. "I-i-iya..." _Oh, nooo!_ "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ciyus~" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum—walaupun ia tahu itu aneh sekali.

Tersenyum di depan musuh bebuyutan?

 _Hell-o_ , sama sekali bukan _style_ -nya.

Tapi, anggap saja kali ini Baekhyun sedang sakit jiwa atau ada sesuatu yang merasukinya saat ini, oke?

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ringan. "Ah~ baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau klub dulu, ya! _Buh-bye_!"

Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik dan pergi. Tapi, setelah tiga langkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang—kembali menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadinya tertunduk lesu tiba-tiba menegapkan badannya lagi.

"Oh, Baek, ada yang lupa kusampaikan padamu," Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Uh, apa?" tanyanya kikuk. Ah~ benar-benar tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Nanti malam, kau datang ke rumahku, ya!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Eoh? Untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya datang saja, deh!" Chanyeol mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, lalu berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun hanya dapat mangap lebar. Kok tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi bertindak mencurigakan seperti ini, sih?

Tapi, entah mengapa, ada sebuah bagian terkecil dan paling dalam di lubuk hati Baekhyun yang merasa senang karena Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu.

 _Heck_ —bukan hanya jantung yang bermasalah, tapi otaknya juga, bahkan hatinya.

.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, ketika Chanyeol membalikkan badan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Frustrasi.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Baekhyun.

Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Gregetan sendiri.

Ia seharusnya senang, bahagia, dan sejahtera kalau Baekhyun seharian ini menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak suka marah-marah sendiri, tapi—

 _"T-tidak apa-apa, kok."_ Suara Baekhyun kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

—kenapa justru semuanya jadi aneh?

Kenapa Chanyeol justru lebih senang dengan Baekhyun yang suka marah-marah seperti nenek bawel?

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ciyus~"_ Lagi-lagi suara Baekhyun menggema.

Chanyeol menyambar tasnya yang sengaja diletakkan di atas salah satu bangku panjang di koridor.

 _Ugh, Baek... you are the worst liar I've ever met._

xxx

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi dia sudah bilang kalau aku harus datang ke rumahnya malam ini. Dan sekarang masih jam tujuh malam. Ugh, apakah aku datang terlalu cepat? Tapi... jam tujuh kan bisa juga digolongkan sebagai malam. Berarti aku nggak salah-salah banget, kan? Aduh~ bagaimana ini..."

Sejak tadi Baekhyun sibuk mengoceh macam-macam sambil mondar-mandir tepat di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol. Sehingga beberapa orang yang sempat berlalu-lalang di jalan sekitar itu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tampak seperti orang gila yang tersesat.

Tapi, bodo amat lah dengan pikiran orang lain. Yang jelas, saat ini Baekhyun sedang _nervous_ pake banget.

Ya, iyalah! Tiba-tiba seorang Chanyeol—iya, Chanyeol yang kakinya kayak galah mangga itu—mengajak Baekhyun yang notabene adalah musuh, rival, dan saingannya untuk datang ke rumahnya malam ini.

Untuk apa coba?

Apakah Chanyeol berencana untuk membunuh Baekhyun di dalam rumahnya?

Atau Chanyeol mau mencuci otak Baekhyun dan menjadikannya sebagai babu?

Atau...

...jangan-jangan si tiang itu mau menjual Baekhyun ke om-om kurang girang?

Baekhyun menggigit ujung jempolnya.

Astaga, pikirannya begitu absurd.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menekan bel interkom rumah setelah berdebat beberapa saat dengan dirinya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Semoga apa yang kupilih ini benar... Jauhkan aku dari segala marabahaya~" gumam Baekhyun dengan gelisah.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, terdengar suara _klik_ tanda pagar terbuka. Baekhyun tanpa segan-segan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Ia sendiri sih sudah terbiasa datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Jadi, ia sudah tidak punya perasaan sungkan atau malu-malu lagi datang ke sini.

Eits, ralat. Bukan 'terbiasa', tapi 'sudah beberapa kali'.

"Annyeong, Bibi Park~" sapa Baekhyun dengan ramah ketika seorang wanita tua membukakan pintu rumah. Beliau adalah ibu kandungnya Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum ramah dan tulus, ibu Chanyeol membalas, "Halo, Baekhyun-ah. Silakan masuk. Aigoo~ sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang ke sini~"

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. "Maaf, Bibi. Biasa~ sibuk belajar," Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir.

Ibu Chanyeol memukul lengan atas Baekhyun main-main. "Aigoo~ sok sekali dirimu, Baekhyun-ah~"

"Heheheheh..." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun segera duduk di sofa dengan bebas, lalu menatap ke sekitar ruang tamu. Tidak ada yang berubah sih sejauh ini. Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan pada _wallpaper_ -nya.

" _Wallpaper_ -nya diganti ya, Bibi?" tanya Baekhyun, sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Mmh, ya...," jawab ibu Chanyeol sambil mengangguk. "Omong-omong, kamu mau minum apa, Baek? Biar Bibi buatkan."

"Ah, aniyo! Tidak usah, Bi. Jangan repot-repot karena aku. Aku hanya sebentar kok ke sini," tolak Baekhyun dengan halus.

Ibu Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan Baekhyun setiap ditawari minuman langsung duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Baekhyun, lalu bertanya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. "Memangnya, kamu mau ngapain ke sini? Mau bertemu Chanyeol?"

"Mmm, yah... begitulah, Bi," Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Najis. Kenapa dia jadi kelihatan seperti anak gadis yang baru berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya?

"Tumben~" komentar ibu Chanyeol. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Masih akrab?"

"Ya, masih akrab kok, Bi. Sampai-sampai sekarang aku ingin sekali meninju mukanya."

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa keras. Cara tertawanya mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol. "Ahahaha! Aigoo~ kalian ini... Sampai kapan kalian terus bertengkar seperti anak kecil?"

"Mungkin sampai maut memisahkan deh, Bi," sahut Baekhyun. Wajahnya tertekuk bete. "Habisnya ya, Bi. Bayangkan, setiap hari aku sekelas dengannya, dan aku selalu di- _bully_ sama dia, Bi. Bagaimana aku bisa nggak bertengkar terus sama dia?" rengeknya tiba-tiba.

Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun melaporkan setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ibu Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli mendengar setiap curahan hati Baekhyun.

 _Dasar, anak kecil tukang ngadu!_ Mungkin kalau Chanyeol ada di sini, ia akan berkata seperti itu.

Dan omong-omong, mana Chanyeol?

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

Baekhyun langsung tertegun. Pantas saja ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Omong-omong, Chanyeol belum pulang, Bi?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Hari ini dia ada klub, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari klub. Artinya, jadwal semua klub hanya ada di hari ini. Makanya, tadi Baekhyun pulang agak sore, karena ia harus mengikuti klub paduan suara. Dan si galah pohon itu ikut klub basket.

"Kalau begitu, kamu naik ke atas kamarnya saja dulu. Ada yang mau Bibi urus di dapur. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Bibi tinggal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sopan. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Bi. Aku di sini saja. Bibi memasak saja di dapur dengan tenang~"

"Aigoo~ betapa manisnya dirimu, Baekhyun-ah!" Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum gemas dan beranjak dari sofa. "Baiklah. Kalau bosan, nyalakan saja TV-nya."

"Baiklah, Bi."

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Kalau kamu masih lama di sini, ikut makan malam dengan kami, ya! Bibi membuat tonkatsu dan sup iga kesukaan Chanyeol, lho," ajaknya antusias, lalu segera bergegas ke dapur.

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan. Lalu, ia mengambil remote TV untuk menyalakan TV.

xxx

Baekhyun sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kekonyolan Lee Kwang Soo ketika tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah lelahnya yang penuh keringat.

Dari mata Chanyeol yang melebar ketika melihat Baekhyun, tampaknya ia kaget melihat keberadaan Baekhyun di rumahnya.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau... kenapa ke sini? Tumben?"

"Bodoh," maki Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Kan kau yang menyuruhku datang ke sini tadi siang!"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, kemudian matanya melebar ketika baru mengingatnya. "Ah, iya, iya!" Ia mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas.

"Cih, pikun. Pelupa. Dasar, tiang peyot," cibir Baekhyun. "Kau yang mengajakku ke sini dan kau yang lupa sendiri undanganmu. Payah."

"Yah... aku kan mengira kalau kau tidak akan datang ke sini." Chanyeol memainkan jari-jarinya dengan kikuk.

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Oh, kalau begitu, aku pergi dari sini saja, deh!" Baekhyun melengos malas, lalu beranjak dari sofanya, hendak berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

Tapi, Chanyeol langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan cengkeraman lembut tapi posesif.

Baekhyun menoleh dalam gerakan lambat.

Mata mereka bertemu. Keduanya terkunci, seakan terpesona dengan keindahan iris mata masing-masing.

Jantung keduanya berdetak lebih cepat dari normalnya.

Dan jujur saja, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kalau adegan ini seperti di dalam drama menye-menye.

"Eoh?"—Baekhyun yang akhirnya lebih dulu bereaksi.

"Duh, bukan maksudnya mengusirmu atau tidak mengharapkanmu datang atau bagaimana. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau mau datang ke sini. Aku tahu kau benci aku, jadi aku berpikir kau tidak mau datang ke sini. Jadi, jangan berpikir negatif dulu dong, Baek!" jelas Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun—dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam—merasa tersentuh dengan penjelasan Chanyeol. Tapi... tapi...

Oh-em-ji.

Ia tidak boleh sama sekali terlihat lemah di hadapan lawannya!

"Bisa lepasin dulu tidak tanganmu? Sakit, tahu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus. Err, ia berbohong. Sebenarnya, cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyakitkan.

"Ups," Chanyeol langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau jangan pulang dulu, ya?"

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aye, aye..."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, lalu membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan mendorongnya kembali ke dalam rumah dengan antusias. "Ayo, ayo~ Kalau begitu, kita ke lantai dua saja!" ajaknya sambil membuka sepatu dengan asal dan meletakkannya ke dalam rak sepatu tak kalah asalnya.

"Astaga, setidaknya beri salam dulu kek kalau baru sampai di rumah!" omel Baekhyun. "Ibumu sedang di dapur, tuh! Lagi membuat iga dan katsu kesukaanmu! Dasar, nggak punya rasa berterima kasih."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah. "Baiklah, nenek cerewet," katanya. "Eomma~! Aku pulang~!"

Terdengar sahutan samar dari ibunya yang kurang lebih berarti "iya".

"Sudah puas?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya gemas kepengin nonjok. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mendorong Baekhyun menaiki tangga. "Ayo, ayo~ Jangan membuang-buang waktu~" katanya.

"HIH! Aku bisa naik sendiri!" omel Baekhyun lagi ketika Chanyeol mendorong-dorong punggungnya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Chanyeol langsung menarik kedua tangannya lepas dari punggung Baekhyun. Secara otomatis, punggung Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menyandar pada tangan Chanyeol kehilangan penopang, sehingga tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun limbung ke belakang dan—

"Uwaaaa!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil menutup matanya.

Gawat! Ia akan mati!

.

.

— **Pluk.**

 _Eoh?_

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa rasa nyeri di punggung atau di kepala atau di tubuh bagian manapun. Tapi, entah mengapa, justru Baekhyun tidak merasakan itu semua. Malah yang terasa adalah empuk dan... kok nyaman, ya? Dan hangat?

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ya, wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu dekat di wajahnya.

Adegan drama menye-menye nomor dua. Najis.

Tapi... senajis-najisnya, kenapa jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak tidak nyaman? Kembali berulah?

 _Aigoo~_ —Baekhyun entah mengapa tiba-tiba mengikuti logat ibunya Chanyeol.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, masih _daze out_ dengan ketampanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah lega. "Syukurlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berusaha berdiri sendiri. Untungnya, kedua kakinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terkilir ataupun nyeri.

Sementara Chanyeol berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi agak susah karena ia masih menggendong tas merah noraknya yang tampak berat.

Makanya, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Ayo."

Chanyeol menangkap uluran tangan Baekhyun dan segera mengikuti arah tarikan Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menariknya—sampai mengeluarkan jeritan super melengkingnya—sampai akhirnya Chanyeol dapat berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Kau sendiri... kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menepuk daerah bokongnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Untung saja masih anak tangga kedua loh, Baek. Astaga, kau ini memang lembek atau sejenis makhluk invertebrata, sih? Masa menahan punggung sendiri saja tidak bisa?"

"Maaf, sih," balas Baekhyun dengan ketus. "Aku kan tidak menyangka kalau kau bakalan melepaskan tanganmu saat itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, ayo, kita ke lantai dua saja. Kita bicara di kamarku."

Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya.

UH-APA?!

Di kamar _ **nya**_?

Kamar Park Chanyeol?

Sebetulnya ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun datang ke kamar Chanyeol. Waktu masih sekolah dasar, Baekhyun seringkali datang ke kamar Chanyeol untuk bermain _game_. Sampai larut malam pula.

Tapi, makin ke sini, makin sedikit juga intensitas Baekhyun bermain di kamar Chanyeol. Hingga kelas dua SMP, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke kamarnya. Sampai sekarang juga tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kamar Chanyeol.

Dan jujur saja, Baekhyun jadi merasa _nervous_ kalau masuk ke kamar Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau masuk duluan saja. Aku mau ganti baju dulu," perintah Chanyeol saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna cokelat muda dengan gantungan Rilakkuma di depannya.

Baekhyun tidak sempat membalas "iya" atau apapun itu karena Chanyeol sudah buru-buru ngacir ke ruangan lain. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memutar kenop pintu.

"Aku masuk, ya," bisiknya.

Dan mata Baekhyun disuguhkan dengan interior kamar yang sama sekali berbeda 180 derajat jungkir balik dengan interior saat masih SD dulu.

"Wow."

Kamar Chanyeol jadi dua kali lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dulu, tempat tidur Chanyeol hanya sebatas _single bed_ untuk anak-anak. Sekarang, diganti jadi ranjang _king size_ dengan warna elegan, hitam putih, walaupun masih kayak banci gara-gara hiasan boneka Rilakkuma di dekat _headboard_ -nya.

Baekhyun juga tidak pernah ingat ada _clavinova_ —semacam piano—di pojok sana. Tapi, kali ini alat musik keren itu benar-benar berdiri di sana. Ditemani dengan berbagai macam gitar berbeda bentuk.

 _Wallpaper_ -nya juga diganti. Dulu, Chanyeol senang sekali dengan gundam sehingga _wallpaper_ kamarnya diubah jadi gundam semua. Tapi sekarang, _wallpaper_ -nya diganti menjadi lebih simpel. Hanya garis-garis hitam-merah-putih.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah ada sebuah pemutar piringan hitam di sana— _turntable_ namanya—diletakkan di atas sebuah meja khusus dengan sebuah rak berisi banyak piringan hitam. Kuno banget, sumpah.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki di sana dan mulai meneliti si _turntable_ , sambil mengira-ngira kenapa Chanyeol semakin jadul di zaman modern seperti ini.

Pintu pun tiba-tiba terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung mencibir, "Hei, orang jadul. Kau tidak tahu yang namanya iPod atau _mp3 player_ , ya?"

"Hei, _vinyl_ itu seksi, tahu," balas Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja belajar.

Baekhyun terkikik. "Boleh kuputar salah satunya?"

"Putar saja."

Baekhyun memekik kegirangan lalu segera memilah-milah piringan manakah yang ingin ia putar. Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memilih piringan hitam yang paling bersih di antara yang lainnya.

"Kayaknya kau sering memutar yang ini, ya?" tebak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas. "Em, yah, kau benar."

Baekhyun segera menyetel _turntable_ itu. Tiba-tiba intro lagu itu membuat kuping Baekhyun rasanya ingin ikut tertawa geli mendengar betapa jadulnya lagu ini.

.

.

 _I know I stand in line_

 _until you think you have the time_

 _to spend an evening with me..._

.

.

"NAJIS! Jadul banget! Hahahaha!" Baekhyun ngakak guling-guling.

Dengan wajah memerah, Chanyeol langsung menyahut, "Hei! Jangan ketawa, dong! Lagunya bagus, tahu!"

Baekhyun masih saja tertawa sampai-sampai perutnya sakit. Setelah puas tertawa, Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya, lalu memandang Chanyeol yang memunggunginya, sedang melakukan sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

Baekhyun mendeham sejenak. "Ehm, jadi... kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Hmmm... kenapa aku bisa mengajakmu ke sini, ya? Aku jadi bingung."

"Kau...," Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan lelah, "mau ditonjok, ya?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Bercanda, kok. Sebentar dulu, ya. Ada yang mau kuberi dulu padamu."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam pintu lain yang Baekhyun baru sadar ada di sana. Baekhyun hanya mencibir lalu mendesah capek. Lama-lama Chanyeol memang seharusnya benar-benar ditonjok saja.

Chanyeol keluar dari sana beberapa detik kemudian. Baekhyun yang memandangi piringan hitam yang berputar sambil mengeluarkan lagu _Somethin' Stupid_ -nya Frank Sinatra tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Makanya, ia kaget saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menaruh sesuatu yang dingin ke tangannya.

"Aw!" Baekhyun menjerit lalu menelengkan kepala untuk melihat tangannya. "Apa ini—"

"Payung. Itu payungmu kemarin," kata Chanyeol sambil menyengir.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan payung itu di tangannya. "Jadi, kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk mengembalikan payung? Itu saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. Sementara Baekhyun menganga.

"NGGAK PENTING BANGET, SIH?!" teriak Baekhyun emosi. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang ke rumahku dan mengembalikan payung ini?! Kan aku yang memiliki payungnya, kenapa pemiliknya yang harus repot-repot datang ke sini?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak kok. Tidak hanya itu."

"JADI APA LAGI?!"

"Aku hanya mau menunjukkan kamar baru ini padamu. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sih datang ke rumahku dan bermain di kamarku seperti dulu. Jadi, mumpung minggu lalu aku melakukan perubahan besar-besaran di sini, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat-lihat."

Penjelasan dari Chanyeol—entah mengapa—membuat Baekhyun membeku. Barusan ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Chanyeol—mengajaknya—ke kamar ini—karena—

 _Dag-dig-dug!_

—Baekhyun sudah lama tidak ke kamarnya?

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada. Ia berharap sekali semoga Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengar atau menyadari kalau jantungnya sedang berdetak secepat apa sekarang.

Astaga, jantungnya kembali berulah.

Duh, apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya, sih? Kenapa jadi sesensitif ini?

"Oh, begitu." Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol bersiul-siul, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke atas ranjang. "Haaa~ enak sekali kalau berbaring seperti ini setelah main basket," desahnya lega. Kemudian, ia menepuk-nepuk sudut ranjangnya dengan kaki. "Ayo, Baek. Duduk saja di sini. Santai saja~"

Baekhyun beranjak dan ikut menghempaskan bokong ke atas kasur Chanyeol. Ah~ memang rasanya empuk. Hangat pula. Dan aromanya khas sekali dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

 **WTF**. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi memikirkan aromanya juga?

.

.

"Omong-omong, Baek...," suara Chanyeol memutus pikiran Baekhyun, "...aku tidak jadi menerima Sulli, lho."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Alisnya berkerut bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. "He? Kenapa?"

"Karena... aku rasa aku tidak bisa menyukainya," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun. "Dia cantik sih, tapi aku tidak suka padanya."

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku," sahut Baekhyun. "Maksudku adalah kenapa... kenapa kau memberitahu hal ini padaku? Nggak penting banget, deh."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya untuk lurus ke depan, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika merasa Chanyeol sepenuhnya dipermainkan olehnya. Baekhyun merenggangkan badannya dan kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, untuk menopang badannya.

"Aku..."

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh lagi. "Hm?"

Saat itulah Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun—tepat di matanya—bulat-bulat. Itu membuat Baekhyun beku di tempat. "Aku... merasa kau **harus** tahu. Kau memang harus tahu, Baek, karena... karena kau adalah..."

Entah di antara jeda yang dibuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan ada sebuah tekanan aneh pada dadanya.

 _Dag-dig-dug!_

"Kau itu adalah... teman dekatku..."

.

.

 _Hanya teman?_

Oh, _somebody help him_. Kata hati Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat dihentikan.

.

.

"Dan..."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Sulit sekali untuk tidak merasa tegang dalam suasana ini.

"Kau..."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya sudah benar-benar berulah karena saat ini benda itu memompa lebih cepat. Sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari kecepatan _superman_ saat terbang. Atau saat benang _spiderman_ keluar dari pergelangannya. Lebih cepat dari partikel cahaya.

Chanyeol mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Matanya makin intens menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau... penting buatku. Kau sangat penting bagiku, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun langsung menahan napas. Bergerak pun susah. Jantungnya juga mulai berdetak gelisah.

Oh, tidak.

Karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, akhirnya mereka berdua hanya dapat terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain, ditemani dengan suara Frank Sinatra dan Nancy Sinatra yang menyanyikan baris terakhir yang hanya berlirik " _i love you_ " berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I love you..._

 _I love you..._

 _I love you..._ —dan suaranya semakin mengecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dag-dig-dug!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END.**

xxx

Ini **REUPLOAD** aka **REPUBLISH** dari akunku yg lain: vernonmenal aka red-bowtied-gurl.

Sengaja, sih. Buat flashback aja biar kalian inget lg sama cerita awalnya sebelum aku meng-upload sequel penghabisannya /nyahahaha/garing plis/

Thank you for re-reading this gaje fanfic! Terutama yg kemarin udah ngasih reviews penyemangat di akun sebelumnya:

 **" twinspuppy, vkvkvkvk, munakyumin137, Amelia307, Vanilla92, Rnine21, .96, vitCB9, pcy25, baekfrappe, parkeunrinn27, ChanBaekLuv, summerbaek, Loner-Fanart-Hunter, BC'baek, alfi, shin il kwang, Guest 1, Guest 2, Changsha, males login, Baekhaan, Guest 3, 6104, Kim Aluna, SparKyuCuttieKyu, ShinJiWoo920202, Myllexotic, snowy07, FujoTergaje, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Lala Altonen Gypsophila, oppayam, hunniehan, Caramelyeol, chika love baby baekhyun, Fortunate KyshaRei, SHINeexo, RDRD ChanBaek, shinerlight, YulCY, BangMinKi, ViviPExotic46, dandelionleon, ariniencedw, KT BC, followbaek, exindira, Kim Candy "**

(sori kalo salah ketik nama hwhw)

Ojo lali kasih review yak buat sequelnya :) x


	2. The Sequel

_**KRIIIING—**_

Bahkan sebelum alarm itu sempat membuat telinganya berdenging lebih lama, Baekhyun sudah cepat-cepat mematikannya dan melempar jam itu ke sembarang arah. Dengan gerakan tak bersemangat dan wajah yang lusuh karena iler di mana-mana, Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergerak menuju cermin.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar mengiler," racaunya sambil mengusap beberapa tetes yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya dengan lengan piyamanya. Ew, jorok...

Ah, bodo amat, pikir Baekhyun sambil menyapukan poninya yang berantakan ke belakang. Terlihat jelaslah wajah paling kusut di dunia milik seorang pemuda di seberang cermin sana. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi kedua matanya, membuatnya lebih mirip panda ketimbang manusia. Kantung matanya bahkan punya kantung mata lagi. Astaga, dan lihatlah kedua pipi tirus itu, serta bibirnya yang kering dan mengelupas. Ya, Tuhan... pemuda itu bahkan tidak pantas disebut manusia karena bentuknya.

Dan mirisnya, pemuda mengerikan itu adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

Sudah tiga-empat hari ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Selain tugas menjelang _high season_ yang membuatnya gila, kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi ikut menambah kegilaannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kejadian waktu itu?

Yang dibuat oleh musuh bebuyutan yang paling bebuyutannya.

.

 **Park—fcking—Chanyeol...**

.

Duh! Mengingat namanya saja membuat kepala Baekhyun langsung nyut-nyutan. Sudah sering sekali berantem setiap hari, si idiot Chanyeol ini malah semakin menambah keruwetan hubungan mereka. Bisa diibaratkan ada benang yang sudah kusut, dan sejak Chanyeol melakukan hal itu, benang itu menjadi tergulung-gulung semakin tidak jelas dan bahkan ada simpulnya yang terikat mati.

Pokoknya sejak Chanyeol melakukan hal itu, hidup Baekhyun semakin terikat mati, deh!

Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tahu—oh, tahu sekali—kalau saat itu Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin kan musuhnya yang idiot itu mengatakan tiga kata sakral yang seharusnya ditujukan kepada gadis yang benar-benar disukainya itu pada Baekhyun?

Tapi, masalahnya adalah...

.

Ergh, bahkan Baekhyun enggan mengingatnya lagi.

Tapi... _for Pete's sake_! Jenggot Merlin! Ceker ayam! Kenapa malah otaknya mau memutar rekaman kejadian itu?

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kuat, berusaha melempar rekaman itu atau minimal membuat rekaman memori itu berantakan bak benang kaset yang kusut. Tapi, seakan-akan otaknya berontak. Seolah otaknya ingin sekali nostalgia dengan kejadian empat hari yang lalu itu.

 _Oh, tidak. Kau tidak boleh... Kau tidak bisa_ —

 _ **Flashback mode on no jutsu!**_

—sudah terlambat, Baek...

 **...**

.

.

.

.

 **Dag-dig-dug!**

 **#TheSequel**

.

 **Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

 **Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol.

 **Warnings:** OOC. Boys love. Makin nggaje yesh.

 **10k words** guys. Please, survive!

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

 **...**

Notes: Cetak miring untuk flashback.

 _Demi apapun juga, Baekhyun ingin sekali meledak. Jantungnya memompa sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari pompa air milik neneknya di desa atau milik kepala desa atau bahkan milik Presiden sekalipun._

 _Dan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang begitu menusuk relung hatinya membuatnya semakin gelisah. Otaknya kosong—demi apa—dan jujur saja, Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali melakukan_ hiraishin no justsu _biar keluar dari keadaan ini._

 _Apa kata Chanyeol tadi? Apakah Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Apakah ia barusan salah menginterpretasikan suara Frank dan Nancy Sinatra dengan suara berat nan seksi milik Chanyeol?_

 _Dan—_ oh, God _—bahkan Baekhyun berpikir kalau suara Chanyeol itu seksi?_

Aku sudah positif gila. Pasti...

Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol barusan mengatakan—

 _._

" **I love you...** "

 _._

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya._ What?

 _._

 _"_ I love you... _," ulang Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih lantang, seolah-olah ia dapat mendengar suara hati Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan ketidakpercayaan sekaligus kekagetan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata._

 _Park Chanyeol, 17 tahun, musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun—orang semacam ini tidak mungkin mengatakan tiga kata sakral itu pada Baekhyun, kan? Apalagi dengan wajah seserius itu. Tatapan matanya yang dalam sekali..._

 _Ya, Tuhan! Chanyeol habis terbentur apa barusan?_

 _Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia sadar kalau terus-terusan diam seperti ini, lama-lama ia yakin ia bakalan gila betulan. Jadi, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya. Tapi..._

 _._

 _"Ehm, omong-omong, tadi suaraku sebagus Frank Sinatra, nggak?"_

 _._

 _"Hah?" Baekhyun merem-melek._

 _"Suaraku," ulang Chanyeol dengan sabar, "sudah bagus kayak Frank Sinatra, kan?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Matanya mengerjap cepat seiring ia berusaha mencerna apa maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan, seakan-akan Chanyeol baru saja bertanya dengan bahasa Somalia._

Apakah maksud si moron ini adalah dia bertanya padaku kalau suaranya mirip dengan Frank? Atau apakah dia lagi menyombongkan dirinya? Jadi, apa maksudnya dengan _"i love you"_ barusan? Apakah dia sedang mengerjaiku? Atau apakah dia sudah sama gilanya denganku?

 _Begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam otak Baekhyun, sampai-sampai Baekhyun bingung mau mengeluarkan yang mana dulu kepada Chanyeol. Setelah berpikir matang-matang, akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya, "Mak...sudnya?"_

 _"Suaraku barusan, Baek...," sahut Chanyeol, mulai tidak sabar. "Barusan kan aku nyanyi, sudah mirip sama Frank belum?"_

 _Baekhyun nganga sejenak. "Jadi... kamu tadi ngomong_ 'i love you' _maksudnya itu nyanyi?" tanyanya dengan tata kalimat yang mulai amburadul._

 _Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening. "Hah?"_

 _"Kamu... nyanyi tadi..._ 'i love you' _...?" Kalimat Baekhyun semakin amberegul saja._

 _Chanyeol mulai memiringkan kepalanya. "Heung?"_

 _"Yang_ 'i love you' _nyanyi tadi...?" Tata kalimat alien pun sudah mulai digunakan._

 _Tapi, entah mengapa kali ini Chanyeol malah paham betul apa yang mau disampaikan Baekhyun. "Oh, maksudmu yang_ 'i love you' _itu tadi? Aku lagi nyanyi, ikut-ikut si Frank sama Nancy," jelasnya._

 _Baekhyun megap-megap. Jadi, kata_ "i love you" _barusan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol adalah nyanyian? Maksudnya, orang ini barusan menyanyi? Yang kayak baca mantera tadi itu adalah menyanyi? Hanya menyanyi?_

Sial—kok perih ya, rasanya?

 _"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak suaraku?"_

 _Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri, lalu melempari Chanyeol dengan cover piringan hitam yang kosong. "Suara anjing laut saja lebih bagus dari punyamu!" teriaknya emosi._

 _Chanyeol yang tak sempat menghindar langsung mengaduh sambil mengusap hidung mancungnya yang kena telak serangan dadakan Baekhyun. "Aww! Appo!" ringisnya. "Baek, kenapa kamu main lempar-lempar saja, sih?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu jadi ngamuk begini, sih? Aku kan cuman bertanya saja..."_

 _Jantung Baekhyun langsung mencelos. Benar juga, ya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi kesal sendiri? Kenapa ia jadi mengamuk tidak jelas? Kenapa ia melempari Chanyeol dengan cover ini?_

 _._

Dan, kenapa kau jadi kecewa, Baek?

 _._

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak! Ia tidak mungkin kecewa!_

 _Kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak betul-betul mengatakan "i love you" padanya?_

 _._

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

 _._

 _Tapi, karena sudah kepalang basah, lebih baik Baekhyun lanjut mengamuk saja, deh. "Nggak tahu, deh!" teriak Baekhyun akhirnya._

 _"Kenapa sih, Baek?" Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti._

 _Baekhyun pura-pura memasang wajah jutek. "Pikir saja sendiri!" Dasar tidak peka!_

 _Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, ia langsung membalikkan badan dan bergegas pergi dari kamar Chanyeol. Malu rasanya marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini. Tapi, sekali lagi, karena sudah kepalang basah. Sudah terlanjur. Lagipula, Chanyeol pasti mengerti sikap angin-anginan Baekhyun yang kadang suka marah-marah gaje begini._

 _Pasti ia mengerti. Chanyeol akan mengerti. Baekhyun yakin itu._

 _"Baek!" Suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir saja ingin menginjak anak tangga pertama. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi, sih? Kau tidak mau makan malam di sini?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ogah makan malam sama kamu!" ketusnya, lalu buru-buru turun tangga dengan langkah kilat._

 _Saking kilatnya, bahkan Chanyeol tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengejar Baekhyun._

.

.

xxx

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, entah mengapa setiap malam, setiap kali Baekhyun memejamkan mata, terbayang-bayang sosok Chanyeol yang sedang mengucapkan kata " _i love you_ " kepadanya. Padahal, Baekhyun tahu jelas kalau Chanyeol hanya menyanyi. MENYANYI dengan huruf kapital, kawan!

Dan di sinilah letak masalahnya, entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak suka kalau Chanyeol menyanyi...

.

Oke, ralat. Mungkin Baekhyun bukannya tidak suka mendengar suara nyanyian Chanyeol, hanya saja—ya, Tuhan—mengapa ia harus menyanyikan kata " _i love you_ " itu? Tidakkah terbesit sebuah pikiran di dalam otaknya yang pendek itu kalau orang lain mungkin saja bisa berpikir yang macam-macam kalau ia mengatakan tiga kata sakral itu dengan sembarangan?

Yah, contohnya saja Baekhyun.

.

 **ARGHHHH!**

Oke, oke. Baekhyun mau mengakui sesuatu. Ia sejujurnya sudah ke-geer-an saja saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Ia kira Chanyeol suka padanya waktu itu. Tapi, rupanya Chanyeol hanya menyanyi.

Yah, hanya menyanyi...

Baekhyun mendesah berat. Ia kembali menyapukan rambutnya yang lepek ke belakang. Ia kembali memandang pemuda miris yang terpantul di cermin.

Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia merasa kecewa seperti ini, tapi, demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan kecewa ini. Tapi, Baekhyun bingung, kalau ia sebenarnya mau agar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu bukan karena menyanyi, lantas Baekhyun sebenarnya mau Chanyeol mengatakan tiga kata itu karena apa?

Karena pernyataan cinta sungguhan kah?

.

 _ **Plak! Plak!**_

Tangan imajiner segera menampar pipinya. Bolak-balik.

Tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Ia tidak boleh begini. Terpuruk karena perasaan kecewa tidak jelas ini. Lagipula— _ewh_ —kenapa ia berharap sebuah pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol? Kayak tidak ada orang lain yang lebih bagus saja selain si musuh seumur hidupnya itu.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memandangi cermin dan mengagumi betapa berantakannya si pemuda di dalam cermin itu. Ia harus segera menata hatinya. Ia tidak boleh terpuruk terus di dalam kolam kekecewaan. Lagipula, sudah empat hari berlalu dan seenaknya si tiang listrik moron itu mengutak-atik kehidupannya.

Tidak boleh. Ini bukan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya itu tidak akan bergoyang semili pun walaupun si galah bambu itu terus-terusan mencolek bahkan menusuknya.

Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya adalah orang yang tegar.

"YAAAK~! AKU TEGAR!" teriak Baekhyun dengan penuh tekad dan semangat. "AKU TEGAR! AKU TEGAAAR—"

"BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI BERTERIAK-TERIAK DAN CEPATLAH MANDI LALU SARAPAN!"

Mendengar suara menggelegar dari ibunya, Baekhyun langsung ber-ups ria dan segera menyambar handuknya yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah, Ibu Ratu~!"

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Hei, kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri?"

Celetukan Jongdae plus sikutan di rusuknya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Hmmm?" balasnya bergumam, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya hari ini.

"Astaga, temanku! Sobat, kenapa kamu jadi suka senyum-senyum begini?! Lagi kerasukan atau—"

 _ **Plak!**_

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahi Jongdae.

"—AWWW!"

"Enak saja! Aku ini bukan kerasukan, tahu!" Baekhyun mendelik galak. "Memangnya salah apa kalau aku senyum-senyum? Bukannya selama ini kamu suka sewot gara-gara aku jarang senyum, hah? Kenapa sekarang kamu sewot lagi gara-gara aku suka senyum?"

"Ya, aneh saja kalau kamu tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu, Baekhyun," kata Jongdae sambil masih mengusap dahinya yang perih. "Duh, lebih baik kamu kembali seperti biasa saja, deh. Yang galak dan— _UWOOOOWWW_ ~"

Mendengar Jongdae yang tiba-tiba ber-wow ria, Baekhyun langsung melengos tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongdae sama sekali—ia lebih fokus memandangi jendela di sampingnya. Anak yang satu ini memang suka aneh. Kalau bicara, suka tidak fokus.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak bersiul mengikuti burung-burung di luar sana, tiba-tiba Jongdae kembali menyikut rusuknya. Kali ini, lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dan langsung sewot kembali.

"Duh! Kenapa, sih?!"

Tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun yang kesal kepadanya, Jongdae segera menunjuk ke satu arah di depan papan tulis sana. "Baek, lihat orang itu, deh!" perintahnya.

Baekhyun langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongdae. Seketika itu juga matanya melebar dan jantungnya mencelos.

 _Oh—meu—Deus..._

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melesat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk Jongdae tersebut. Tanpa malu-malu, Baekhyun langsung menerjang pemuda tinggi itu dan memeluknya erat, membuat Jongdae maupun yang lainnya, bahkan sampai yang baru tiba di ambang pintu kelas, terkejut dan membeku di posisinya masing-masing.

Baekhyun memeluk pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Erat sekali.

"Ya, Tuhan—Kris!"

.

.

xxx

.

.

Chanyeol hampir saja tertidur kalau saja bus yang sedang ditumpanginya ini tidak menginjak rem secara mendadak.

" _WHAT THE FAK!_ " umpat Chanyeol tiba-tiba, yang langsung dihujami tatapan tajam dari penumpang di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol hanya meringis dan membungkuk untuk minta maaf ketika sadar kalau barusan ia mengatakan kata-kata kasar di depan umum. Saking malunya, bahkan ia kehilangan muka untuk tetap berada di dalam bus tersebut. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun saja dari bus itu. Lagipula, jarak dari sini ke sekolah tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi.

Sambil berjalan dan melihat ke sekeliling, Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Musim penghujan sudah mulai datang. Beruntung kalau pagi ini agak cerah, tapi tetap saja udaranya dingin sekali. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol tidak memakai _sweater_ sama sekali.

Huh, untung saja Chanyeol tahan dingin. Tidak seperti orang yang tidak tahan dingin itu. Chanyeol jadi membayangkan, kalau saja orang itu ada di luar saat ini, tidak memakai mantel penghangat apapun... apa yang akan terjadi padanya, ya?

 _Perlukah aku datang ke arahnya dan memeluknya?_

Chanyeol langsung terkikik geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Baekhyun pasti sudah menendangku sampai ke luar angkasa kalau aku nekat melakukan hal itu," gumamnya di sela kekehan gelinya.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Baekhyun. Semenjak empat hari yang lalu, pikirannya selalu mengarah kepada kurcaci itu. Selalu. Setiap ia sendirian dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara, pikiran Chanyeol pasti selalu melayang ke bayangan kurcaci itu. Sedang apa dirinya? Bagaimana reaksinya kalau Chanyeol mengerjainya seperti ini-itu? Apakah sekarang ia sedang marah-marah? Dan sekian juta pertanyaan lainnya yang menyangkut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa waktunya memikirkan Baekhyun jadi lebih intens dari sebelumnya. _Well_ , sebelum empat hari terakhir ini, jujur saja, Chanyeol juga sering memikirkan Baekhyun. Tapi, belum pernah sesering ini. Bahkan Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir tentang sarapan yang sedang disantap Baekhyun pagi ini ketika ia sendiri sedang sarapan.

Tidak penting banget. Tapi sungguhan deh, setiap kali Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun, rasanya damai... aman... tentram... puas...

.

 _Apalagi kalau ketemu sama orangnya..._

.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkikik sendiri.

 _Somebody help him_ —Chanyeol benar-benar gila sekarang!

.

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan akal sehatnya dan segera bergegas menuju sekolah. Hati dan otaknya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Harusnya sih, Chanyeol merasa damai, aman, tentram, dan puas ketika bertemu dengan Baekhyun. HARUSNYA, SIH.

Tapi... apa yang dilihatnya pagi ini malah membuat semuanya begitu berkebalikan. Malah, Chanyeol merasa dirinya menjadi tidak damai, tidak aman, tidak tentram, dan tidak puas.

Lihatlah, baru saja Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas dan ingin masuk ke dalam, ingin segera mengerjai Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang bikin panas hati.

Yap, Byun Baekhyun sedang berpelukan. Erat sekali. Dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang Chanyeol bahkan tidak kenal siapa orang itu lantaran mukanya membelakangi Chanyeol.

 _Uh, panas sekali. Panas..._

Dengan raut super bete, Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya, memandangi Baekhyun yang tampaknya senang sekali dengan kedatangan pemuda itu.

 **WTF!**

Dan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bete lagi, pemuda itu... berani-beraninya ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Baekhyun.

 _Sial-sial—super sial!_

 _Kenapa si pendek itu kelihatan senang banget sih, dipeluk kayak begitu?!_

Dengan wajah yang betenya sudah mencapai level maksimal plus sewotan di dalam otaknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Chanyeol akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas, menuju mejanya, lalu membanting tasnya kuat-kuat. Menimbulkan suara " _brak"_ yang keras sekali.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Dan sepertinya bantingan tasnya itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun maupun si pemuda asing itu sadar akan waktu dan segera memisahkan diri. Chanyeol yang sudah duduk langsung tersenyum puas, walaupun di detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali tertekuk bete.

" _Oh, God_ —Kris! _KRIS_! Ini betulan kamu?!" seru Baekhyun tidak percaya sambil meraba-raba wajah pemuda bernama Kris itu.

Oke, setelah melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, Chanyeol rupanya tidak kenal dengan Kris. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak penting lantaran Chanyeol keburu jengkel melihat Baekhyun meraba-raba wajah Kris itu dengan wajah tak percaya.

 _Kenapa Baekhyun sekarang menyentuh wajah orang itu, sih?_

"Iya, Baek. Ini aku, Kris. Kenapa kamu kayak tidak percaya begitu, sih?" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum keren. Menimbulkan pekikan senang dari para gadis di sekitarnya.

Sementara Chanyeol mendecih jengkel.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

 _Ya, karena dia sekolah di sini lah!_ balas Chanyeol dalam hati. _Memangnya dia nggak lihat seragam yang dipakai sama si Kris-whatever itu apa?_

"Aku pindah sekolah di sini, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun tampak bersinar melihat Kris. "Dan kamu ada di kelas ini?"

Kris mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun memekik senang sekaligus Chanyeol melengos kesal. Bahkan pemuda itu juga harus sekelas dengan Baekhyun? Kejadian macam apa ini?

Saking kesalnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil sebungkus kacang atom yang sudah disiapkannya dari rumah. Ia membuka bungkusnya, lalu memakannya dengan galak.

"Eh, bagi-bagi dong, Chanyeol," celetuk Jongdae yang ternyata sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Walaupun dengan mendelik sebal, Chanyeol tetap menyodorkan kacang atomnya pada Jongdae, membiarkan ia mengambil beberapa kacang, lalu kembali menonton adegan memuakkan dari Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu pindah dari Cina? Bukannya kamu suka di sana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Karena...," Kris sepertinya sengaja membuat jeda dramatis, membuat Chanyeol _dag-dig-dug_ sendiri menunggu kelanjutannya. Bahkan saking _nervous_ -nya, Chanyeol mempercepat kunyahannya dengan brutal.

"Karena... aku mau ketemu sama kamu..."

Jawaban Kris itu sanggup membuat batas kesabaran Chanyeol habis sehabis-habisnya. Apalagi, melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu senang dengan jawaban yang diberi Kris. Baekhyun bahkan mencengkeram kedua lengan Kris dan tersenyum lebar padanya dengan wajah agak memerah.

 _Wait_ — **memerah?**

"Kurang ajar," desis Chanyeol. Ia mengambil salah satu kacang atom yang ukurannya paling besar, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Baekhyun.

 _ **Pletak!**_

"AWWW!"

Tepat. Di jidat Baekhyun.

 _Yesss!_

Baekhyun sepertinya punya indra keenam karena setelah ia mengusap dahinya yang perih lantaran peluru kacang atom, pemuda itu segera menoleh tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Seolah-olah ia sudah tahu pasti siapa si tukang cari masalah ini.

"Kau..."

Chanyeol hanya cengar-cengir penuh kemenangan lantaran perhatian Baekhyun segera teralih dari Kris kepadanya. Chanyeol langsung menunjukkan tanda metal ke arah Baekhyun sambil berkata tanpa suara, " _Goal._ "

Baekhyun mendesis kesal dan hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

" _Fakyu..._ ," balas Baekhyun tanpa suara.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Kebetean Chanyeol bukan hanya sampai di pagi hari itu. Sejak Kris itu dinyatakan resmi pindah ke sekolah dan kelas ini, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah, dan merebut perhatian Baekhyun selama seharian itu, pemuda itu bahkan hampir menggesernya dari takhta kemahsyuran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bisa nggak kamu geser ke belakang supaya Kris bisa duduk di tempatmu?" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah galak.

Chanyeol yang baru saja menyelesaikan kunyahan kacang atom terakhirnya langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan berat hati. "Tidak mau," katanya.

"Yach! Aku muak harus duduk di dekatmu," balas Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Lebih baik kamu pindah saja dan biarkan Kris duduk di belakangku, oke? Lagipula, bukannya kamu suka duduk di bagian belakang? Kan ada Myungsoo, Himchan, dan teman ngobrolmu yang lain di sana."

"Tidak mau."

Baekhyun yang kehilangan kesabarannya langsung melempari Chanyeol dengan penghapus miliknya sendiri. Lemparan itu tepat mengenai batang hidung Chanyeol, membuat si pemilik hidung meringis nyeri.

"Awww! Appo, Baekhyun!"

"Bodo amat," desis Baekhyun. "Lagipula, ini buat balasan yang kacang atom barusan!"

Bukan hanya hampir mengambil alih takhta Chanyeol, bahkan Kris menyita penuh waktu istirahat Baekhyun dengan menempel terus kepada si pendek itu. Harusnya jam istirahat adalah waktu-waktu berharganya untuk mengerjai Baekhyun. Tapi sejak Kris datang, bahkan Chanyeol tidak bisa mendekati Baekhyun dalam jarak dua meter saja.

Setiap kali Chanyeol ingin menjahili Baekhyun, entah mengapa rasanya segan sekali lantaran Chanyeol selalu merasa tatapan Kris mengarah kepada mereka berdua. Rasanya seperti gerakannya diawasi bak CCTV.

"Bisa gila lama-lama aku kalau begini terus," desah Chanyeol sambil menyelonjorkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Bukannya kamu memang sudah gila?"

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Matanya melebar begitu melihat kemunculan...

"Baek...hyun?"

Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di samping Chanyeol langsung mendelik kesal. "Kok kamu melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja, sih?!" protesnya.

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. "B-bukan begitu...," ia berhenti dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Hm, di mana Kris?"

"Lagi ke ruang guru untuk mengambil sisa buku paket yang belum diambilnya," jawab Baekhyun, lalu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Matanya tiba-tiba menyipit curiga. "Kenapa nanya-nanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih," balas Chanyeol, masih _daze out_. Pikirannya masih mengambang ke mana-mana. "Jadi, kamu lagi sendirian, nih?"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hah?"

"Ehm...," Chanyeol tampak salah tingkah sendiri, "yeah, begitu..."

Baekhyun bengong sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa geli. "Kamu... kenapa, sih?" tanyanya geli.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa dengan canggung. "Eh—heheheh..."

Keduanya masih tertawa sampai akhirnya kotak tertawa mereka habis dan menyisakan kesunyian yang kikuk. Chanyeol berdeham untuk mengusir kecanggungan itu, lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang, _surprisingly_ , juga sedang melirik ke arahnya.

"Hm, ini baru pertama kalinya kita ketawa bareng, ya," ujar Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Hm, iya," Chanyeol menyetujui. "Biasanya kan kamu suka nyari ribut duluan."

Baekhyun langsung melotot. "HEH! Enak saja! Kamu tuh yang suka nyari ribut duluan sama aku!" protesnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai jahil. Rasanya otaknya sudah berfungsi normal kembali sehingga ide-ide jahil yang ingin dilemparkannya pada Baekhyun kembali muncul. "Omong-omong, Kris yang tadi... dia pacarmu, ya?"

Baekhyun dua kali lebih melotot dari sebelumnya. "YACH! BUKAN!" bantahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol mendecih. "Kalau bukan, tapi kok tadi pelukannya akrab begitu, sih?" tanyanya kemudian, sebisa mungkin menekan nada tidak suka dari ucapannya.

"Namanya juga teman sudah lama, yah, aku kangen lah sama dia," balas Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau sudah lama berteman dengannya," Chanyeol menopang dagunya, "kenapa aku tidak kenal dengannya, ya?"

"Ya, iyalah! Kamu jelas tidak kenal dia," balas Baekhyun. "Aku bisa kenal dengannya waktu aku ikut klub hapkido di SMP."

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk paham. Pantas saja Kris itu tampak asing baginya. Kalau teman waktu sekolah, rasanya Chanyeol yang sudah menempel terus pada Baekhyun selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak pernah melihat orang semacam Kris, deh.

"Lalu... kenapa sampai peluk-pelukan gitu, sih? Mencurigakan, tahu." Chanyeol mendengus di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. "Kan sudah kubilang kan aku dan dia sudah berteman akrab. Jadi, waktu ketemu dengan tiba-tiba kayak tadi, rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan diri buat memeluknya."

"Yah, aku masih tidak mengerti saja kenapa sampai harus peluk-pelukan gitu," balas Chanyeol dengan ngeyel. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Baekhyun.

Lirikan Baekhyun makin tajam. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memeluk dia? Kamu mau dipeluk juga, gitu?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Yah, nggak, sih," bantahnya— _padahal sebenarnya mau_. "Tapi... aku bingung saja kenapa harus pakai acara peluk-pelukan kayak gitu. Padahal, kan bisa saja cuman berjabat tangan. Itu sudah cukup kok buat teman akrab..."

"Ih, kok kamu kedengarannya kayak cemburu gitu, sih?" Mata Baekhyun menyipit curiga.

Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh tidak mau memandang ke arah Baekhyun. "Nggak, kok. Cuman bingung saja kenapa—"

"Duh, Chanyeol! Berhenti bersikap aneh, deh! Kamu itu sudah aneh, jangan dibuat aneh-aneh lagi!" Akhirnya, Baekhyun menghentikan sesi pertanyaan bodoh nan tidak jelas ini dengan sikap defensif. Membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh dan memandangi Baekhyun lagi.

Tidak nyaman karena Chanyeol menatap kedua matanya dengan pandangan tidak biasa, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, lalu menoleh ke arah lain. Takut terhanyut...

"Bagaimana kalau aku cemburu?"

Suara berat Chanyeol memaksanya untuk menoleh lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana... kalau aku memang cemburu soal itu?"

.

 _Dag-dig-dug!_

 _Oh, bulan... datanglah..._

.

Entah mengapa hati Baekhyun rasanya ketar-ketir. Suasana ini mengingatkannya jelas akan kejadian empat hari yang lalu. Ketika mereka juga sedang berduaan seperti ini, lalu Chanyeol mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

.

 _"Kau... penting buatku. Kau sangat penting bagiku, Baekhyun..."_

.

 _Dag-dig dug!_

Memikirkan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup lagi. Apa jangan-jangan... ada harapan?

— _ **Plak!**_

Baekhyun langsung menampar dirinya dalam hati.

 _Harapan apa yang kau maksud, Byun Baekhyun yang super idiot?_

Baekhyun tertawa ketir dalam hati.

Apakah ia tidak belajar dari pengalaman? Sudah berulang kali Chanyeol membuatnya melayang, tapi saat itu juga Chanyeol menjatuhkannya.

Dan untuk yang kali ini, Baekhyun tidak mau terjebak lagi.

 _Ha-ha! Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu, Park Chanyeol! Ha-ha-ha!_

Tawa yang terlalu hambar ini terdengar familiar.

.

" _Please_ deh, Yeol. Kau cemburu soal itu? Tunggu rambut uban nenekku berubah jadi hitam lagi kali biar kamu bisa begitu." Akhirnya, Baekhyun mampu menjawab dengan nada bercanda juga.

Pokoknya, ia tidak akan terjebak lagi dengan angan-angan semu yang diumpankan oleh Chanyeol!

Tapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengubah raut wajahnya. Itu membuat Baekhyun agak khawatir kalau responnya kali ini tidak membuahkan hasil yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara, tapi terpotong karena tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menoleh dan terlihat sosok gagah Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," panggil Kris lagi. Kedua tangannya sibuk memapah buku-buku paket yang tebal membuat mata murid mana pun iritasi berat. "Kau lagi sibuk, nggak? Aku mau ke kantin nih sekarang."

Baekhyun melirik sekali lagi ke arah Chanyeol yang rupanya sudah duduk memunggunginya sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan asyik. Ia mendengus sekilas, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, Kris," katanya dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat riang supaya Chanyeol menoleh.

Tapi, sampai Baekhyun dan Kris mencapai pintu kelas pun, Chanyeol tidak ada sedetik pun menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

xxx

.

.

 _YA, AMPUN. SAKIT BANGET, GUSTI._

Chanyeol rasanya mau guling-guling di lantai saja ketika Suho, murid senior yang sedang piket menjaga UKS, meneteskan obat merah di atas luka gores di punggung tangan sebelah kanannya.

Mungkin karena tidak bisa diam atau bagaimana, Suho menoyor kepala Chanyeol, lalu berkata gemas, "Duh, Chanyeol-ah, kalau kau tidak bisa diam, rasanya akan semakin sakit, tahu!"

Chanyeol semakin cemberut, lalu akhirnya menuruti kata seniornya itu untuk duduk manis sampai lukanya selesai diobati. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Suho menaruh plester dengan motif lope-lope pink yang feminin—satu-satunya yang tersisa di UKS, _sialnya_ —untuk menutupi sementara luka goresnya.

"Sudah selesai, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berair.

Suho mengangguk.

"Sakit banget," ringis Chanyeol sambil memandangi plesternya.

 _Wow. Kenapa lama-lama plester ini kelihatan unyu, ya?_

"Lagian, kenapa kamu bisa sih luka kayak gitu di punggung tanganmu? Habis ngapain? Tidak sengaja tergores? Mau percobaan bunuh diri?" Suho tiba-tiba memberikan pandangan curiga, setengah menggoda. "Apa... jangan-jangan kau berkelahi lagi dengan Baekhyun, ya?"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali cemberut. Oke, bukan berkelahi dengan Baekhyun sih, tapi secara tidak langsung, lukanya ini disebabkan oleh si pemuda kurcaci yang menyebalkan dan tidak peka itu.

Setelah Baekhyun menerima tawaran Kris untuk pergi ke kantin—bahkan mereka tidak mengajaknya untuk ikut bersama mereka—Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya yang sejak tadi hanya diutak-atiknya untuk membuka menu Memo dan mencorat-coret tidak jelas di sana. Ia memandangi jejak kepergian Baekhyun bersama Kris dengan jengkel.

"Sial, sial, SIAL," geramnya rendah.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu meninju-ninju sisi kursi untuk melampiaskan kejengkelannya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus jengkel karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya demi Kris. Tapi, rasanya ia mulai mengerti alasannya kenapa.

Karena... Baekhyun dan Kris tidak berbaik hati untuk mengajaknya, kan?

Benar, kan?

.

 _Krik krik._

.

Dan pertanyaan batin Chanyeol hanya dijawab oleh suara jangkrik yang entah muncul dari mana.

Tapi, serius, deh. Membayangkan Baekhyun dan Kris, berjalan beriringan ke kantin, sambil bernostalgia, lalu tertawa bersama-sama...

Ugh, Gusti. Kenapa Chanyeol rasanya tidak rela hati...?

Rasa jengkel kembali menguasainya ketika ia membayangkan Baekhyun dan Kris, sehingga ia memperkuat tinjunya di sisi kursi, tanpa menyadari bahwa di kursi Baekhyun di sampingnya, mencuat sedikit besi tajam—yang kabar buruknya berkarat—sehingga menggores punggung tangan Chanyeol, membuatnya langsung melesat ke UKS dengan wajah meringis sakit seolah-olah tangannya baru saja mengalami patah tulang.

"Bukan gara-gara Baekhyun, kok," jawab Chanyeol dengan tidak acuh.

Suho manggut-manggut, percaya mentah-mentah dengan jawaban Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, aku melihat dia, deh. Pergi dengan seorang cowok tinggi," sahutnya tiba-tiba. "Kukira itu kamu, Chanyeol-ah. Tapi, waktu cowok tinggi itu menoleh sehingga wajahnya kelihatan, aku baru sadar kalau muka cowok itu bisa dibilang tampan. Jadi, _well, yeah_ , itu kan bukan kamu..."

Chanyeol merengut sebal. " _Please_ deh, Hyung. Kalau mau ngatain aku jelek, yah langsung saja. Tidak usah pakai acara basa-basi begitu, deh. Basi tahu nggak."

Suho terkekeh geli. "Ya sudah. Kamu mau ngapain lagi di sini? Ke kelas sana!" Suho melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Kau tidak mau ketinggalan kelas, kan?"

Bukannya bangkit berdiri, malah Chanyeol merebahkan punggungnya di atas kasur UKS. "Hyung~ aku tidak mau ke kelas sekarang~"

Suho melotot. "Hei, bocah pemalas! Kau tahu, banyak anak-anak di luar sana yang mau bersekolah tapi kenyataannya mereka tidak bisa. Dan kau, bisa bersekolah di sekolah keren seperti Wufan High School. Harusnya kau bersyukur dan rajin masuk ke kelas!"

Chanyeol melancarkan jurus memelas. "Tapi Hyung, seriusan deh aku lagi tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk masuk ke kelas. Aku tidak mau ke kelas..."

 _...dan ketemu sama Baekhyun yang lagi bermesraan dengan Kris..._

Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan dalam, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol supaya bangkit dari kasur. "Bangunlah, bayi besar. Atau aku akan mematikan AC dan mengunci kau di sini supaya kau kapok tidur di sini tanpa sakit apapun," ancamnya serius.

Chanyeol dengan enggan langsung melompat dari kasur, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Pelit," cibirnya.

Suho hanya memeletkan lidah, lalu melambaikan tangannya, memberi gestur mengusir.

Chanyeol ikut memeletkan lidah, lalu membuka pintu UKS. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia kembali menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam UKS sebentar, lalu berkata pada Suho, "Trims, Hyung, buat plesternya."

Suho tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siap, bung."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum simpul, lalu menutup pintu UKS rapat-rapat. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung meloncat di tempatnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang sampai-sampai terasa mau melompat keluar dari dadanya.

.

B-B-B-B-B—

.

— _Bocah pendek?_

.

"He-heee—EEHHH?!" Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu mantera apa yang barusan diteriakannya. "Ngapain kamu di sini?!" lanjutnya dengan bahasa manusia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok manusia mungil di hadapannya.

Manusia mungil itu—alias Baekhyun—tampaknya mengabaikan sikap berlebihan Chanyeol yang membuatnya terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu. Ia malah memegang lengan kanan atas Chanyeol dengan raut kuatir tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi merapal mantera tidak jelas lantaran masih syok sosok Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seketika itu juga langsung berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah melongo bodoh.

"He?" Dari sekian ratus juta pembendaharaan kata dalam bahasa Korea, hanya itulah yang sanggup dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia meremas lengan Chanyeol lebih kuat. "Kulihat kau berlari dengan wajah kesakitan ke UKS. Jadi... jadinya... a-aku..."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini. Menyadari bahwa tindakannya lah yang membuat semuanya terasa janggal, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya yang semakin melingkar di lengan atas Chanyeol dengan cepat, lalu menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Ia menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang dengan raut tak percaya.

 _What dahell—dosa apa yang baru saja kuperbuat?!_

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala—berpikir keras—sambil menggigit ujung jempolnya. Ia berusaha mereka ulang bagaimana kronologis sehingga ia bisa menemukan Chanyeol di UKS.

Seharusnya, Baekhyun saat ini sedang berdiri beriringan dengan Kris di kantin, sembari bernostalgia dan tertawa bersama-sama...

Tapi... tapi...

Baekhyun ingat waktu itu mereka berdua kembali memutar arah untuk turun melewati tangga di seberang UKS karena tangga yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan para senior yang suka rese kalau ada orang lewat. Ketika Baekhyun dan Kris melewati koridor di seberang UKS, tanpa sengaja ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berlari sambil memegangi tangannya di seberang koridor sana.

Dan... dan...

Wajah Chanyeol saat itu tampak kesakitan sekali—demi Tuhan.

Makanya... makanya...

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap ke arah UKS yang baru saja dimasuki Chanyeol dengan sarat khawatir. Kris baru sadar kalau Baekhyun berhenti ketika ia sudah mencapai tangga. Lalu, Kris memanggilnya. Baekhyun tidak mendengar panggilan Kris sampai Kris menghampirinya lagi dan mencolek lengan atasnya. Dan Baekhyun ingat kalau saat itu Kris bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kris dengan ekspresi yang entah tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Tapi, saat itu Kris langsung menimpali,

"Kau tampak tidak baik, Baek. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Baekhyun tersentak.

Apa? Ia khawatir?

Benarkah ia terlihat khawatir—kata Kris?

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

Ia khawatir pada...

.

 _—Chanyeol?_

.

"Mwo? Chanyeol?" Tiba-tiba suara Kris kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun akan dunia nyata.

"Eoh? Apakah aku berkata sesuatu?"

Kris mengangguk. "Ya. Kamu barusan bergumam tidak jelas dan yang dapat kudengar dengan jelas hanyalah bagian Chanyeol-nya."

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun rasanya tak mampu mengendalikan bagaimana wajahnya terlihat saat ini. Merah. Pasti sangat merah. Makanya, Baekhyun buru-buru menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dan memalingkannya ke arah lain yang penting bukan ke arah Kris supaya lelaki yang tak kalah jangkung dari Chanyeol ini tidak melihat raut wajahnya—walaupun kenyataannya Kris memang **sudah** melihatnya.

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Baekhyun berkata pada Kris, "Kris... aku lupa harus mengerjakan sesuatu untuk mata pelajaran nanti. Jadi... jadi... aku t-tidak bisa menemanimu ke kantin untuk saat ini." Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. "M-maafkan aku, Kris... Aku benar-benar l-lupa..."

Kris terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kalem. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Baek," katanya ringan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dan buatmu, _good luck_ buat, _well_ , pekerjaanmu..."

Baekhyun mengangguk, membungkuk sekilas pada Kris, lalu buru-buru berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin sampai Kris tidak dapat melihatnya.

Ketika ia berhasil berbelok ke koridor menuju UKS, Baekhyun kembali memastikan apakah Kris sudah turun tangga. Untungnya, laki-laki itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi di lantai ini, sehingga Baekhyun langsung berlari secepat kuda liar untuk bisa sampai ke UKS.

Tak lama setelah akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai pintu UKS, tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka dan memunculkan sosok besar Chanyeol, lalu... di sinilah dirinya saat ini.

Penuh perasaan canggung sehabis mengkhawatirkan si bocah besar yang kelihatannya baik-baik saja ini.

Untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan songong andalannya. "Jadi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Chanyeol cengo sesaat. Sumpah demi apapun, Baekhyun ingin sekali menutup bahkan melakban muka ini supaya tidak kelihatan idiot-idiot amat.

"Ehm... _well_... cuman kegores sedikit saja, kok," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya sambil menggosok belakang lehernya dengan kegugupan yang setara dengan Baekhyun.

"Kegores di mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, masih dengan nada songongnya.

Chanyeol menunjukkan plester norak motif lope-lope yang menempel di punggung tangan kepada Baekhyun. "Cuman di sini saja, kok."

Tanpa sadar—entah urat saraf mana yang membuat Baekhyun bisa bergerak begini—Baekhyun mengambil tangan kanan Chanyeol, lalu memeriksa daerah yang diplester itu dengan teliti.

"Kamu yakin cuman di sini doang yang luka?" tanya Baekhyun bak polisi yang sedang menginterogasi calon tersangka. "Tidak ada bagian yang lain?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, lalu mendesah panjang sekali. Tak lama kemudian...

.

— _ **PLAK!**_

.

"AWWWW!" Suara teriakan Chanyeol menggema di sepanjang koridor setelah Baekhyun menabok dahinya habis-habisan. "APPO, BAEKHYUN! APA SALAHKU LAGI, SIH?!"

Baekhyun menunduk. Enggan menjawab.

Chanyeol masih mengusap-usap dahinya yang _nyeuri pisan_. "Hei, Baek pendek! Kau kenapa sih—"

"DASAR IDIOT!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun balas berteriak. Ia memukul lengan Chanyeol berkali-kali. "Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa! Kukira tanganmu sobek parah atau mengalami patah tulang! Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, kau... kau benar-benar membuatku..."

Baekhyun langsung berhenti—baik dalam hal ngomong maupun memukul lengan Chanyeol. Kedua matanya langsung melebar, seolah-olah baru menyadari perbuatan yang sama sekali bukan _Baekhyun-yang-sesungguhnya_ ini.

.

 _Duh, kenapa aku malu-maluin banget, Gusti..._

 _Benarkah aku merasa... khawatir sama makhluk idiot ini?_

 _Aku? Khawatir? Pada Chanyeol?_

 _Duh..._

.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam. Rasanya mau mengubur diri secepatnya ke dalam tanah terdekat. Tapi, sayangnya tidak bisa karena ia sendiri sedang berada di lantai tiga, sementara satu-satunya tanah terdekat yang ada di sini hanyalah tanah di dalam pot berisi tanaman dalam ruangan. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Baekhyun harus memaksa untuk menguburkan diri di dalam pot yang bahkan diameternya tidak cukup untuk menguburkan seluruh kepalanya...

.

—melantur, _please_.

.

"Baekhyun..." Suara berat yang memanggil namanya itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Entah mengapa, ia menangkap kalau kedua mata Chanyeol sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

Entah apa artinya itu—yang jelas Chanyeol memang baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Kamu... khawatir sama aku, ya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu terus-terusan menggema di dalam otak Baekhyun.

 _"Kamu khawatir sama aku, ya?"_

 _"...khawatir sama aku, ya?"_

 _"...sama aku, ya?"_

 _"...aku, ya?"_

 _"..., ya?"_

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, merasa bahwa gema itu semakin terdengar bodoh. Kedua pipinya merona. Rasanya memalukan sekali sampai Chanyeol harus menyangka bahwa Baekhyun khawatir padanya.

Padahal sih iya...

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia mendelik jijik ke arah Chanyeol, lalu berkata, "Ih, sori banget, ya. Aku? Khawatir sama kamu? Tunggu sampai dunia ini terbelah atau sampai Suho-hyung berani nyatain cinta buat si _unicorn_ itu saja, yeuuu~"

"Err, kenapa sampai bawa-bawa aku, ya?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh ke direksi yang sama. Suho berdiri di depan pintu UKS dengan sikap canggung.

Tunggu—sudah sejak kapan Suho berdiri di sana?

"Eh, halo, Hyung," sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkuk salam.

"Kau menguping ya, Hyung?" Chanyeol malah dengan tidak sopannya bertanya dengan santai.

"Err, nggak, sih. A-aku baru saja keluar, kok," balas Suho dengan kikuk. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengambil kesimpulan: _Suho pembohong yang parah bukan main._

Untuk menutupi kebohongannya, Suho buru-buru menambahkan, "Err, aku mau ke kelas duluan, ya. Kalian silakan melanjutkan— _ehem_ —pembicaraannya..."

"Aku ikut, Hyung!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengajukan diri dengan antusiasme berlebihan. Sengaja. Supaya ia bisa cepat-cepat berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Lagipula, kelas Suho memang berada di seberang kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Menyadari kalau Baekhyun sengaja ikut dengan Suho, Chanyeol juga ikut menyahut, "Aku juga ikut, Hyung!"

 _Well_ , jadi lah dua kurcaci dan satu galah bambu ini berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan kelas.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Tibalah di hari Kamis yang berarti adalah hari klub. Mendekati _high season_ untuk Wufan High School tidak berarti kegiatan klub berhenti. Justru latihan akan diperbanyak dan inilah penyemangat untuk Chanyeol karena dalam beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan bertanding dengan Jungshin High School.

Tapi sialnya, Kris rupanya memilih untuk masuk ke dalam klub basket.

Chanyeol merengut sebal harus bertemu dengan Kris. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia masih belum dan tidak mau mengerti kenapa ia bisa sejengkel ini dengan Kris, tetap saja ia malas sekali harus bertatap muka sekali lagi dengan Kris di luar jam pelajaran.

"Yo, _wassup_ , Chanyeol!" Entah tiada angin tiada hujan, tiba-tiba Kris menyapanya dengan sok akrab.

"Yo, hai, Kris." Tapi, malah Chanyeol membalasnya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Justru cenderung kedengaran bete sekali.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau ikut klub basket juga," Kris membuka percakapan, membuat Chanyeol harus menahan erangan kesalnya karena sebenarnya ia tidak mau bicara panjang-panjang dengan Kris.

Lagipula...

.

 _Aku lebih nggak nyangka lagi kalau kau ikutan klub basket juga!_

.

"Yah, aku memang suka basket sejak kecil," jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Kris manggut-manggut polos. Kelihatannya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak peka dengan ketidaksukaan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

 _Idiot_ , batin Chanyeol. Dan rasanya ia juga sedang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, Baekhyun masuk klub apa?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Kulihat tidak ada klub hapkido di sini, jadi, aku menebak-nebak di manakah dirinya sekarang di hari klub."

Chanyeol mendesah. Antara bingung harus memberitahu dengan jujur apa tidak. Tapi, akhirnya Chanyeol berkata dengan jujur, "Paduan suara."

Kris manggut-manggut dengan wajah terpesona. Membuat Chanyeol merengut sebal karena rasanya Kris bakalan lebih tertarik dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah suaranya bagus sekali?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia sering mendengar Baekhyun menyanyi di hadapannya, sih. Dan semuanya nyanyiannya terdengar...

.

"Merdu sekali," jawab Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Matanya seperti menerawang sesuatu. "Seperti malaikat yang sedang menyanyikan lagu tidur..."

Kris terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Oh, begitu."

"Oi, Chanyeol!" Tiba-tiba Minseok, senior mereka, memanggil Chanyeol lalu mengajaknya untuk ikut bergabung ke timnya dalam pertandingan _three on three_. Chanyeol langsung menyahut lalu berlari menghampiri para seniornya.

Sementara, Kris yang ditinggal semena-mena oleh Chanyeol hanya terdiam menerawangi gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menurutnya.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah sambil merenggangkan badan dengan tidak tahu malu selesai mengerjakan soal tes matematikanya.

Yup, Wufan High School akhirnya mencapai _high season_ -nya alias tes percobaan sebelum memasuki tes akhir semester di semester ganjil ini. Dari yang kelas satu sampai yang kelas tiga, semuanya mati-matian mengejar nilai tinggi untuk yang satu ini karena nilainya akan diambil 40 persen untuk nilai akhir.

Dan tes matematika adalah salah satu tantangan terberat bagi semua murid di dalam _high season_ ini.

"Hei, Baek." Mendengar suara familiar itu, Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan menemukan Kris sudah berdiri tegak di samping kursinya.

"Hei, Kris," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ini sudah dua minggu Kris berada di sekolah barunya dan Baekhyun merasa senang sekali kalau Kris bisa menjalani hari-harinya di sini dengan baik. Bahkan Kris sudah mempunyai banyak penggemar segala yang suka menitipkan salam lewat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah sedikit iri.

Dulu Chanyeol, sekarang ditambah ada Kris.

Huft, lelah cuman bisa dijadikan _titipsalam-zone_.

"Bagaimana matematikanya?" tanya Kris. Ia mengambil tempat duduk Jongdae di seberangnya yang kebetulan sudah kosong tak berpenghuni, menggesernya lebih dekat dengan kursi Baekhyun, lalu duduk di sana.

"Lumayan susah," jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur. "Apalagi nomor empat." Baekhyun mendesah. "Entah mengapa nomor empat itu selalu menjadi soal mematikan kalau sudah Kyu-sonsengnim yang membuat soalnya."

Kris tertawa. "Jawabannya B, kan?"

Baekhyun melongo. "Hah? Yang bener?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Aku juga menjawab yang B, lho," kata Baekhyun, masih melongo. "Tapi, gara-gara cap-cip-cup, sih," Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu. "Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa seyakin itu?"

Kris dengan percaya dirinya langsung mengambil pensil mekanik di atas meja Baekhyun beserta lembar kosong bekas coret-coretan tadi, lalu menjelaskan cara mendapatkan jawaban soal nomor empat.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut setelah selesai Kris menjelaskan. Ia mendesah lega dan puas. "Fuah~! Akhirnya, soal nomor empatku aman dan tenteram—"

"DUH, BISA MINGGIR NGGAK, SIH?! ORANG MAU DUDUK, NIH."

Tanpa ditebak pun, Baekhyun sudah yakin seratus persen kalau suara menyebalkan nan bikin pengin nonjok ini adalah suara milik Tuan Park Chanyeol. Ini sudah seminggu lebih semenjak kejadian memalukan di depan UKS itu, dan untungnya hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula lagi: berantem, berantem, dan berantem tanpa lelah—seakan-akan kejadian itu hanyalah angin lalu bagi keduanya.

Baekhyun langsung menengadah dan mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. "Duh, bisa bilangnya secara baik-baik nggak, sih?!" balasnya dengan rewel.

"Sayangnya nggak bisa," sahut Chanyeol tak kalah rewel. "Sudah, deh. Kalau mau pedekate nggak usah sampai menghalangi jalan orang!"

Baekhyun semakin mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol, tidak percaya kalau makhluk tinggi idiot ini bisa berasumsi seperti itu kepadanya dan Kris. "Ih, siapa yang pedekate, sih?! Kris sedang menjelaskan cara nomor empat, tauk!"

"Terus, kenapa duduknya nempel-nempel gitu?" Chanyeol balas mendelik tidak suka ke arah lengan Baekhyun dan lengan Kris yang tanpa disadari sudah saling bersentuhan sejak tadi. "Kayak pedekate gitu..."

"Dasar makhluk idiot yang IQ-nya cuman tiga!" geram Baekhyun. "Sudah kubilang kami cuman—"

"Hei yo, _guys_. Hentikan ini," Suara Kris langsung menghentikan geraman Baekhyun. "Baek, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Aku sudah lapar, _anyway_."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris, lalu mengangguk setuju. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, bersamaan dengan Kris yang juga ikut berdiri, kemudian keduanya langsung berjalan beriringan melewati Chanyeol dan meninggalkan laki-laki tinggi itu diam di tempatnya berdiri.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya.

Ergh, kenapa semuanya jadi lebih menyebalkan begini?

Chanyeol langsung menendang kaki kursi Baekhyun—untung saja tidak sampai terguling bahkan terlempar, hanya goyang sedikit saja—lalu duduk di kursinya dengan grasak-grusuk.

Bukan cuman hari ini saja Kris memotong perkelahian dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Semenjak hari Kamis yang lalu, Kris terasa semakin gencar mendekati Baekhyun dan merampas segala waktu yang harusnya bisa digunakannya untuk membuat kesal Baekhyun. Setiap hari.

Segala tindakan Kris itu—entah mengapa terasa sengaja bagi Chanyeol.

Entah di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Chanyeol merasa kalau Kris sedang mendekati Baekhyun, _juga_.

 _Well_ , bukannya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun atau bagaimana, sih... tapi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kan memang dekat dari sononya. Tapi, persetan dengan apa yang barusan dipikirkannya, yang jelas intinya adalah: Kris sedang melakukan pedekate kepada Baekhyun.

.

 _Shit—aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi ini nggak bisa dibiarkan._

.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit berdiri dan melesat ke kantin.

Buat apa?

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk merecoki rencana pedekate Kris.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa gila sepanjang ia berlari. Tapi, entah mengapa di keadaan tergila sekali pun, masih ada saja gadis-gadis labil yang menjerit dengan kehadiran Park Chanyeol di hadapan mereka.

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Hei, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin memasukkan satu bola lagi ke dalam ring harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika suara Kris memanggil namanya. Chanyeol langsung menoleh ketika merasa kalau Kris sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya—dan benar saja—kemudian, bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu," kata Kris. Nadanya tegas dan tajam.

Chanyeol memandang dengan delikan tidak suka. "Tapi, sori banget. Aku harus berlatih untuk pertandingan minggu depan dengan sekolah Jungshin," katanya dingin sambil memalingkan wajah dari Kris, lalu berusaha untuk memfokuskan pikiran untuk memasukkan bola di tangannya ke dalam ring.

Kris menggeleng, menyatakan ketidaksetujuan. "Kita harus bicara, Chanyeol-ah," sahutnya. "Ini tentang Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar bola. Ia sekali lagi memandang ke arah Kris. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertutup lagi. Ia mendesah sejenak, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Aku lagi tidak mau bicara soal bocah pendek itu..."

"—aku menyukainya."

Mata Chanyeol langsung melebar. "Apa?"

"Aku menyukainya," ulang Kris dengan nada yang lebih tegas lagi. "Aku suka sekali pada Baekhyun, sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di klub hapkido. Dan aku selalu menyukainya."

Chanyeol bersumpah merasa kalau sesuatu di dalam dadanya panas sekali. Napasnya memburu tanpa disadarinya. Berani sekali Kris mengatakan hal itu di hadapannya? Apakah ia mau cepat-cepat mati?

Chanyeol nyaris saja kehilangan akal sehatnya kalau saja pikiran rasionalnya tidak segera menguasainya.

 _C'mon, Chanyeol. Dia hanya bilang hal itu padamu, belum pada Baekhyun. Belum..._

.

— _lagipula... kenapa aku kesal begini kalau tahu Kris menyukai Baekhyun?_

.

Chanyeol mendesah, lalu memutar bola matanya. Pertanyaan tak terduga itu benar-benar menamparnya. Betul juga. Buat apa ia marah setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Kris betulan menyukai Baekhyun? Bukankah sebelum ini ia memang sudah menduga soal itu?

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar melempar bolanya ke arah ring. Tapi sayangnya bola itu tidak berhasil masuk ke dalam ring. Mencapai ring pun tidak.

Kesal dengan ketidakberhasilan itu, ia memandang tajam ke arah Kris. "Terus, kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku?"

Kris yang tadinya berwajah kaku, seketika itu juga langsung mengusap belakang lehernya dengan sikap malu-malu. Perubahan drastis ekspresi Kris itu membuat Chanyeol melongo idiot.

"S-soalnya kulihat kalian berdua dekat sekali. Aku hanya mau coba-coba mengetes apakah kalian ada hubungan spesial atau bagaimana. Tapi... kayaknya tidak ada, ya?" Kris menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Tidak ada, kan?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, lalu mengambil bola basket yang terdekat dengannya, kemudian men- _dribble_ -nya seiring ia berjalan kembali mendekati Kris.

"Nggak ada, kok," balas Chanyeol akhirnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan nada ketus supaya tidak tersemprot dari mulutnya.

Kris langsung mendesah lega. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh mendekatinya? Kau mau membantuku kan untuk mendapatkannya? _Well_ , berhubung kalian adalah sahabat yang dekat sekali..."

Chanyeol melirik Kris setajam mungkin. Ia memasukkan bola lagi dan kali ini tepat masuk ke dalam ring.

"Tapi, sori saja, aku tidak mau membantumu."

Wajah Kris berubah sedikit kecewa. "Eh? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, semakin melirik Kris dengan tajam. "Kau kan laki-laki. Usaha sendiri, dong!"

Kris terdiam sejenak, lalu terkekeh. "Oh, iya. Benar juga," katanya. "Jadi, aku boleh kan mendekati Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. "Um, yah... terserah kau saja, sih...," katanya yang langsung disambut senyuman lebar dari Kris dan ucapan terima kasih bertubi-tubi dari laki-laki yang sama jangkungnya dengannya ini.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Kris, Chanyeol kembali mengambil satu bola terdekat dengannya, lalu men- _dribble_ -nya tanpa tujuan. Entah keputusannya untuk membiarkan Kris mendekati Baekhyun secara gamblang itu benar atau tidak.

Chanyeol semakin cepat men- _dribble_ bolanya, lalu melemparkannya tepat ke arah ring.

 _Plung!_

Tapi, sepertinya Baekhyun akan senang sekali mengetahui kalau Kris suka padanya. Bocah pendek itu kan memang menyukai Kris. Kelihatan sekali kok gelagatnya.

Chanyeol langsung mendesah panjang.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

 _Shit—aku menyesal banget..._

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Baekhyun~!"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang dan itu adalah Kris. Senyuman Baekhyun langsung mengembang lebar.

"Hai, Kris!"

"Pulang bareng, yuk," ajak Kris ketika ia sudah berada di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu menoleh ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah lapangan basket di kejauhan sana. "Hm, mana Chanyeol? Dia tadi bilang padaku buat menunggunya habis klub."

Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia kayaknya mau latihan lebih lama lagi. Waktu kuajak pulang, dia bilang duluan saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan penjelasan Kris. Matanya masih mengarah ke arah lapangan basket. Ia mengerutkan dahi sejenak, lalu memutar kepalanya kembali lurus ke depan.

"Ya, sudah. Pulang, yuk!"

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Nih!"

Chanyeol nyaris saja melompat lantaran sesuatu yang dingin menerjang pipi kanannya. Ketika ia menoleh dan menengadah ke atas, ia menemukan sosok mungil Baekhyun sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tajam sembari memegang sekaleng minuman isotonik dingin di tangannya.

"Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kamu ngapain—"

"Kamu lagi nggak enak badan gara-gara latihan berat untuk pertandingan dengan Jungshin?" potong Baekhyun dengan wajah sok. "Lebih baik kamu minum ini sebelum aku harus repot-repot menggendongmu karena kamu pingsan kecapekan."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tiba-tiba membuang mukanya. "Aku nggak butuh bantuanmu, kok."

"Kau temanku. Aku harus membantumu," balas Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin ia menahan kekesalannya karena sikap kasar Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku nggak butuh bantuanmu. Makasih, ya," Chanyeol tetap keras kepala menolak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik lagi tangannya yang sudah pegal karena sejak tadi menyodorkan kaleng isotonik lurus ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menggeram rendah. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, kok." Chanyeol masih enggan bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun.

"Bohong," kata Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol memang berbohong. Sudah tiga hari ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggubris Baekhyun. Untuk menatap matanya saja tidak. Bahkan dengan teganya Chanyeol bertukar tempat duduk dengan Kris. Memang Baekhyun pernah meminta Chanyeol untuk menukar tempat duduknya dengan Kris sih, tapi... Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol bakal betulan menukar tempat duduknya dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Baekhyun berpikir keras tentang tindak-tanduk Chanyeol yang luar biasa aneh ini. Seingatnya, ia tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Chanyeol sebal...

—err, bohong, sih.

Oke, Baekhyun sudah sering sekali berbuat jahat sama Chanyeol, tapi biasanya tidak sampai Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Malah Chanyeol akan membalas dua kali lipat lebih jahat dari Baekhyun.

Tapi ini seperti bukan Chanyeol. Sebagian kecil dari Baekhyun sih lega karena Chanyeol tidak membalas kejahatannya, tapi sebagian besarnya lagi dia merasa... tidak nyaman.

"Pokoknya, aku nggak menghindarimu. Titik, nggak pakai koma lagi," tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaleng minuman dinginnya. Hal itu membuat tangannya semakin mati rasa dan mulai membiru karena suhu rendah yang dipegangnya.

"Kau benci aku, kan?" Baekhyun memandangi punggung Chanyeol dengan mata yang mulai berair. "Dari awal kau memang membenciku kan, Yeol?"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia merasa sesedih ini, tapi sungguhan deh, Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan sekali.

Masalahnya adalah perasaan Baekhyun maupun hubungannya dengan Chanyeol mulai terasa rumit semenjak kejadian di kamar Chanyeol itu. Semenjak Chanyeol mengucapkan " _i love you_ " padanya padahal kenyataannya bocah idiot itu cuma menyanyi dengan suara sumbang.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Walaupun kenyataannya ia masih bisa bertengkar ria seperti biasa dengan Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ia menahan perasaan canggungnya dalam-dalam di dalam hatinya, tanpa seorang pun mengetahuinya.

Mungkin karena mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun atau bosan berbicara dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipandangnya, Chanyeol akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Ia langsung terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Ee-EEH?!" Chanyeol berseru tidak jelas terlebih dahulu. "K-kenapa kamu menangis, Baek?!"

Baekhyun tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kesedihan ini membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil berharap semoga tindakannya kali ini benar sehingga Baekhyun tidak menepis tangannya, lalu mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan gerakan selembut mungkin yang ia bisa.

Untung saja Baekhyun tidak menolak. Ia rupanya terlalu sibuk menguras pasokan air matanya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Chanyeol akhirnya mau menyentuhnya, mau berinteraksi dengannya.

Baekhyun pun tersadar dari kesedihannya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun lebih dekat, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan sangat erat, sampai-sampai Baekhyun mampu mendengar suara detak jantung Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"Baek..."

"—K-kau benar-benar benci aku, kan? S-setelah semua yang kuperbuat padamu selama ini?"

Chanyeol cuma terdiam, menunggu sampai Baekhyun berhenti mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"H-harusnya aku nggak menolak makan malam waktu itu. Aku jahat sekali sampai-sampai menolak masakan ibumu. Itu membuatmu semakin membenciku, kan?" Baekhyun menarik napas pendek. "A-aku bahkan memaksamu untuk menukar tempat duduk dengan Kris, melemparimu dengan berbagai benda, menghinamu, dan melakukan berbagai hal yang kamu tidak suka..."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku jahat, Yeol. Harusnya kau tidak berteman denganku. Tapi, kau malah masih memperdulikanku. Aku tahu rasa bencimu ini sudah mencapai tingkat akhir, makanya kau mengabaikanku sekarang. Aku harusnya nggak memaksa seperti ini, tapi kalau kamu mengabaikanku, aku merasa sakit, Yeol..." Baekhyun memaksakan wajahnya mendongak ke atas supaya bisa memandang wajah Chanyeol, lalu menempelkan tangannya di dada, merematnya pelan. "Rasanya sakit sekali di sini, Yeol. Rasanya uring-uringan. Aku nggak tahu mau buat apa saja. Jadi, _please_ , kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan mengabaikanku..."

"Baek...," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya, mengirimkan getaran tidak jelas di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun hanya karena mendengar suaranya. "Maafkan kebodohanku sampai membuatmu menangis begini," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mendengar ucapan maaf sungguhan dari Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia memukul pelan punggung Chanyeol sambil berkata dengan suara serak,

"Ya, kau memang bodoh! Laki-laki terbodoh sedaratan Seoul!" raungnya. "T-tapi... aku lebih bodoh lagi. Baekhyun si bodoh. Yang bisa-bisanya baper hanya gara-gara nyanyian sumbangmu waktu itu..."

"Nyanyian?"

"Iya! Yang kau bilang _'i love you'_ padaku!"

Entah apa hanya perasaannya saja, tapi badan Chanyeol langsung terasa kaku. Sedetik kemudian, badan Chanyeol bergetar, lalu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan takjub.

 _Kenapa makhluk ini tiba-tiba ketawa?_

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Eoh?"

"Bagaimana kalau... aku bersungguh-sungguh mau mengatakan itu padamu?"

Bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat berpikir jawaban apa yang mau diberikannya, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun yang sudah kacau balau karena air mata, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Kau bohong."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris yang entah mengapa sudah muncul di belakang punggungnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau bohong, Chanyeol-ah," ulang Kris dengan tegas.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentang apa?"

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun. Benar, kan?" tuding Kris. Ia maju mendekati Chanyeol sampai-sampai telunjuk yang ditudingkannya nyaris mengenai ujung hidung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mundur selangkah. "Eits, tunggu sebentar," katanya. "Kau tidak punya bukti."

Wajah Kris menggelap. "Kau...," ia menggeram rendah sejenak, "aku melihatmu mencium Baekhyun kemarin."

Rasanya kedua pipi Chanyeol memanas. Ia langsung gelagapan sendiri. "A-apa—"

"Kau berbohong, Chanyeol-ah," Kris mendecakkan lidah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku marah sekali padamu. Sungguh."

Rasa tidak enak langsung menyergap hati Chanyeol. Ia sih memang bersalah karena berkata bahwa ia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Tapi, _yeah_ , nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada gunanya mengelak lagi.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan, Kris. Sori, harusnya aku bilang dengan jujur saja..."

Kris tetap memandang Chanyeol dengan keji. "Kita harus berduel, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menganga. "Hah?"

"Berduel," tegas Kris. "Karena aku marah telah dibohongi olehmu, kita harus berduel. Untuk perasaan Baekhyun juga."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit tidak terima dengan perkataan Kris.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita bertarung untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun?"

Kris mengangguk.

Chanyeol mendesis, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak mau," tolaknya keras. "Baekhyun bukan barang. Dia bisa menentukan perasaannya sendiri."

Kris mendecih. "Kalau begitu, kita berduel demi kemarahan dan kekecewaanku ini, Chanyeol-ah!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol meneriakkan keras-keras di telinga Kris kalau ide itu konyol sekali. Tapi, ia adalah laki-laki jantan. Dan laki-laki jantan itu tidak akan menolak permintaan duel untuk alasan remeh apapun.

"Berduel apa?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

Kris menyeringai. "Hapkido."

.

.

xxx

.

.

Sudah sejak tadi Jongdae menemukan Baekhyun bengong sepanjang hari. Biasanya ia bakalan menjadi orang yang paling ribut, baik bernyanyi-nyanyi keras sendirian maupun bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, entah mengapa Baekhyun cuma bisa diam dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Seperti sedang kerasukan..._

Menyadari bahwa gagasan itu bisa saja benar, Jongdae cepat-cepat menghampiri tempat duduk Baekhyun, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Baekhyun dengan heboh.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Sadarlah!" teriaknya keras.

Baekhyun mendecih lalu menoleh ke arah Jongdae dengan tatapan tajam. "Apaan, sih?!"

Jongdae langsung mendesah lega karena temannya itu rupanya masih bisa menjawabnya dengan ketus seperti biasanya. "Huft, kukira kamu kerasukan, Baek!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, lalu menyentil dahi Jongdae. "Kerasukan dari mana, dasar suara cempreng!"

Jongdae langsung mengaduh dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang perih. "Duh, habisnya kamu diam saja, sih! Biasanya berisik atau nggak berantem sama Chanyeol!"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Ia sudah berbaikan sih dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, masalah utamanya adalah...

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah. Tiba-tiba ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menggeliatkan badan seperti cacing kepanasan. Mengundang keheranan Jongdae lagi.

"Tuh, kan. Kamu kerasukan lagi," komentarnya ngeri.

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi anehnya itu, lalu menarik kedua matanya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sebelum ia sempat membela diri kalau ia sama sekali tidak kerasukan apapun, tiba-tiba Krystal menyeruak ke dalam kelas, lalu menggebrak meja guru yang sedang kosong, mengundang perhatian semua anak-anak.

Kecuali Baekhyun yang malah merasa deja vu.

"Kalian harus tahu, _guys_!" teriaknya heboh. " _Our lovely prince_ dan _our charming king_ mau berduel sekarang! Di gymnasium yang sudah nggak terpakai di belakang sekolah ini!"

Baekhyun langsung menajamkan telinganya ketika nama alias Chanyeol disebut-sebut. Dan _our charming king_... siapa pula itu?

"Berduel apa?" tanya salah satu kerumunan.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi, yang jelas muka _our awesome king_ benar-benar terlihat marah banget!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol akan berduel dengan _king-whatever_ itu? Untuk apa? Tumben-tumbennya Chanyeol mencari masalah selain dengannya?

Entah kenapa rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menelusup di dalam hati Baekhyun.

 _Apakah dia bakalan baik-baik saja?_

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau sebagian besar manusia di kelas sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Baekhyun baru tersadar ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo, anak paling pendiam di kelas, bertanya tepat di telinganya dengan suara yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding disko.

"Kamu nggak ikutan, Baekhyun-ah...?"

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menekan perasaan ngerinya terhadap anak bermata bulat ini. "E-enggak... Nanti aja..."

"Tapi, itu Chanyeol dan Kris loh yang berduel," ungkapnya. "Aku nggak sengaja mencuri dengar dan mereka membawa-bawa namamu, Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dengan wajah terkejut. "A-apa?" tanyanya syok. "Kau serius, Kyungsoo-yah?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Sebaiknya kamu menyusul ke sana, Baekhyun-ah...," katanya dengan suara halus. "Mungkin kau bisa menghentikan mereka..."

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengabaikan perasaan ngerinya, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Tapi, sebelum itu Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar mungkin. Kemudian ia pun melesat secepat angin menuju gymnasium.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Baekhyun langsung melongo bodoh ketika melihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol dan—yang paling tidak bisa disangkanya—Kris lakukan di tengah-tengah gymnasium saat ini.

Kedua laki-laki jangkung itu sedang melakukan gerakan bela diri yang sudah sangat dikenali Baekhyun: hapkido. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh adalah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melawan Kris. Yang ada hanyalah Kris yang terus-terusan mengunci pergerakan Chanyeol dan membantingnya ke atas matras.

Baekhyun langsung menahan napas ketika Kris kembali membanting Chanyeol, membuat para penonton langsung bersorak nyeri, seakan-akan merekalah yang dibanting. Matanya hampir berair melihat Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin tampak kepayahan. Bahkan— _ya, Tuhan..._ Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena syok melihat darah yang menetes di sudut mulut Chanyeol.

Tapi, Chanyeol terlihat tidak terganggu dengan darah itu. Ia hanya meludah ke sembarang arah, lalu menyeka darahnya asal-asalan, kemudian kembali dengan posisi kuda-kudanya. Sementara Kris terlihat sudah siap untuk menghabisi Chanyeol sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol tidak akan mampu bertahan lagi, ia yakin itu. Karena itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat, Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah keduanya, lalu memposisikan diri tepat di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Kris sambil berteriak keras,

"BERHENTI!"

Dan Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena telah membuat sebuah adegan menye-menye di hadapan orang banyak.

Kris yang berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun karena pemuda mungil itu merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah sedang melindungi Chanyeol di balik punggungnya langsung menunjukkan wajah kaget.

"Baekhyun..."

"Berhenti, Kris. _Please_ ," Baekhyun amat sangat memohon.

Kris terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik kuda-kudanya, lalu berdiri dengan normal. Langsung terdengar suara helaan napas yang berat di belakang Baekhyun ketika Kris memutuskan untuk gencatan senjata, lalu diikuti dengan suara gedebum matras karena Chanyeol membanting punggungnya di atas matras—berbaring lelah.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menarik napas, lalu kembali menatap Kris. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kris? Kenapa kau menyakiti Chanyeol?" tanyanya pelan.

Kris terdiam dengan wajah kaku sejenak, lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

.

.

 _Baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mempertemukan bibirnya. Itu hanyalah kecupan kecil, lembut, dan tidak lama, tapi ketika Chanyeol menarik kembali bibirnya, Baekhyun merasa sangat kehilangan._

 _Sedetik kemudian, jantung Baekhyun rasanya berdegup kencang begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sambil meraba bibirnya yang baru saja diciumi Chanyeol, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah syok, seolah-olah Chanyeol baru saja merenggut keperjakaannya._

 _"Y-Yeol—"_

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya._

Watdahel.

Jangan bilang kalau dia juga lagi bernyanyi untuk yang satu ini.

 _Baru saja Baekhyun mau bertanya, setidaknya berkata sesuatu untuk merespon ucapan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja anak jangkung itu sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya._

 _Baekhyun menganga sejenak, sebelum akhirnya pelipisnya berdenyut kesal sehingga mampu membuatnya berteriak, "YACH! PARK CHANYEOL!"_

 _Chanyeol berhenti, tapi tidak membalikkan badan sehingga Baekhyun serasa berbicara dengan punggung Chanyeol._

 _"Kau ini aneh, tahu nggak, sih?!" teriak Baekhyun. "Berani-beraninya kau memanfaatkan kelemahanku tadi u-untuk... m-m-menciumku, kemudian pergi begitu saja?! Kau ini ANEH sekali, Yeol—"_

 _"Pokoknya aku tunggu jawabanmu, ya." Chanyeol memotong teriakan Baekhyun, melambaikan tangannya sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang cuma bisa melongo di tempat._

.

.

Baekhyun tampak megap-megap mendengar pernyataan suka itu keluar dari mulut Kris. Tapi, ia sendiri sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Maaf," Baekhyun tersenyum penuh sesal pada Kris, "aku... nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Kris... karena..."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk melirik ke arah Chanyeol di belakangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya itu dan memberikan Kris tatapan penuh arti.

Kris sepertinya menangkap gelagat Baekhyun dan langsung tersenyum hambar. "Kau suka pada Chanyeol, ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya tanpa suara.

 _"Ya..."_

Kris mengaku kalah. Akhirnya, ia hanya membalikkan badannya dengan tegar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan gymnasium.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di matras sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seakan menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya, Chanyeol langsung bergumam lirih, "Baek... Waktu dia menanyaimu apakah kau suka padaku, aku tidak tahu apa jawabanmu. Aku... tidak bisa mendengarnya..."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menghalangi wajahnya, lalu meminimalisir jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sayu. "Baek... kau jawab apa barusan?" desaknya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, lalu memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. "Hah~ aku pasti sudah gila," desahnya, lalu langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol, menyesapnya pelan.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak membalas ciumannya, Baekhyun langsung menarik wajahnya, lalu bergumam, "Ya, aku juga suka padamu, Yeol."

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan hati Chanyeol daripada pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. Ia langsung mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya untuk bangkit duduk, lalu kembali menyambar bibir Baekhyun dengan sayang.

" _I love you..._ ," desah Chanyeol di sela ciumannya.

Kata-kata itu kembali berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Baekhyun, membuatnya meringis di dalam ciumannya. _Cih, waktu itu ternyata dia benar-benar berbohong..._

Tapi, itu tidak membuat Baekhyun tidak tersenyum sedetik kemudian. Ia membalasnya dengan senang hati,

 _"I love you..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dag-dig-dug!_

Tanpa keduanya sadari, para penonton yang melihat aksi mereka itu menyentuh dada mereka masing-masing demi merasakan debaran jantung yang juga tak kalah cepatnya daripada kedua oknum yang sedang menyatakan cinta mereka di tengah-tengah sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END.**

Aku tahu sequel-nya gaje banget, lama apdetnya, panjang pula /tp yg penting Chanbaek bs jadian/plak/ Jadi, kritik saran terbuka banget di kotak Review.

Makasih banyak utk yg mau sempetin review kemarin:

" **HoshinoChanB, Blacktinkerbells, hunniehan, vitCB9, yousee, Lala Altonen Gypsophila, chan banana** "

Last, I thank y'all for reading dan monggo yuk di-review—walaupun gaje, haha :) x


End file.
